Ice and Fire Will Never Mix
by tkitty23
Summary: The world can be a cruel place...that much can be said for two small children as they are forced to witness their hometown be reduced to nothing but rubble and chaos. But it will lead to a new life in the end... (OOC) (NALU and GRUVIA)
1. Chapter 1

_**SO!**_

 _ **I know I actually had quite a few people say my idea for the new story was interesting**_

 _ **THEN!**_

 _ **I decided to go ahead and start writing it**_

 _ **TO START IT OFF!**_

 _ **Gray and Lucy are full blooded siblings**_

 _ **THERE FOR!**_

 _ **I'm gonna make it so Lucy has Silver and Gray's eye color other than that she will look exactly like Layla**_

 _ **ADDED ON!**_

 _ **Gray will look like Silver so no change there**_

 _ **SORRY! I'M IN A WEIRD MOOD RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **Other than that I hope you like it :)**_

 _ **I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

 _ **AND IT'S STILL DEPRESSING! T_T**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1 Y'ALL! XD**_

* * *

Everyone says that you're supposed to have a happy life with your family…the people who love you and you love back…who you would bend over backwards just to make them smile...

That fact can't be farther from the truth for me and my dear baby sister…

It all happened so fast-

Nobody even had time to prepare let alone evacuate-

Our small village in the northern mountains was completely demolished in a matter of minutes-

My sister and I…were the only survivors…

* * *

RRRAAAAHHHHOOOOOOO!

Two children were startled by a very loud roar, they hear screams coming from the direction of their town immediately afterwards.

Not long after that as second roar was heard, though it was farther away sounding than the first.

"Brother…what was that? Why are those people screaming?" A small girl asked her older brother, looking up at him with her big dark blue eyes.

"I don't know sis…come on let's hurry back home, mom and dad must be worried." The boy said looking down at this sister with his own matching dark blue eyes.

Grabbing his younger sister hand they both took off towards home

What they found as soon as their town came into view though…was nothing short of horrifying

There wasn't a house or building left standing…

Bodies…

Everywhere…

Blood...splattered along the snow covered paved roads…

And right in the middle of their decimated town was two MASSIVE creatures

And by the looks of them…they were none too friendly with each other

"Oh my gods…" the boy whispered, running a hand through his spiky raven colored tresses before grabbing his sister's head and shoving her face into his chest.

She was sobbing loudly...

"B-big b-b-brother? Why I-is this h-hap-happening?" she choked out between sobs gripping onto her brother's sweater for dear life.

"I don't know…we need to find mom and dad. Keep your eyes closed and hold onto my hand ok?" He said to hysterical small girl.

He led his quivering sister carefully through the rubble and bodies all the while thickly swallowing to keep the vomit at bay. The smell of burning flesh and blood was nauseating and he ended up using the sleeve of his sweater in a crude attempt to block the putrid smells.

When he finally found their house his entire body froze and he paled…

It was gone-

Nothing left behind but destruction of their once cozy three bedroom home…

And their laying on the cold hard ground-

Their mother and father…

Their father-already gone-a deep gash was seen on his head, tearing his flesh apart from his raven locks to his face as blood still oozed from the wound and pooled in a sickly large amount red, staining the once beautiful snow…

He hated the color-

Their mother was barely clinging to life as her gasps for air were heard all around them…

One of the massive support beams for their home had fallen and crushed her.

The boy dropped his sister's hand and ran to his mother's side,

"MOM! MOM HOLD ON PLEASE!" The boy frantically yelled out as he tried to remove the massive hunk of wood from his mother's collapsed chest.

His mother coughed, blood slowly running down her cheeks as it fell from her mouth, "Son…l-look at me…" she whispered out between suffered breaths slowly lifting her hand to place it on the boy's cheek. She was silently thanking the gods that her children had been spared.

He was panicking as he felt tears running down his face, "m-mom…" he choked out as he tried to look at her through the blurring salty water.

She was still beautiful-

Even amongst all this chaos-

Her golden hair was fanned all around her as it delicately lay from her head only off put by the harsh bloodied ground-

Her big brown eyes that once held all the light and love in the world were slowly dimming-

Her skin, once smooth and milky white was now pale from blood loss-

But she still looked beautiful…like an angel who was ready to return to the heavens from which she came.

His small sister finally walked up to them, tears already falling from her eyes, "mommy…" she cried as she bent down to wrap her small arms around her mother's head.

"I-I want…y-you two to a-always s-s-stay together…protect your s-sister for me…a-and p-please…do n-not lose hope…" she forced out holding her children as tight as her broken body would let her…for the last time.

"Don't…worry…y-your f-father…and I-I will a-always be watching…over y-you…I l-love you b-both so…v-very much…I a-am s-s-sorry…we can n-not stay to…w-watch you grow…" Her breaths were shortening as the light in her eyes was almost completely snuffed out.

"M-m-mom…p-please don't l-leave us…w-we l-love you t-too…" the boy sobbed out as he watched his mother smile at them one last time before exhaling her final breath.

Then…she was gone-

And they were now truly alone-

They both sobbed and cried over their parents' bodies, completely shutting out the rest of the world as they grieved over their losses.

They were in such a daze that they all but completely forgot about the fighting monsters that were slowly pushing each other in their direction.

It wasn't until his sister looked up and let out a blood curdling scream that he finally snapped out of his trance only to pale and stare with tear stained wide eyes at the monsters not but a few yards in front of them.

"RUN!" He screamed out grabbing his sister's hand and taking off as fast as his small legs would carry him.

Unfortunately for the small children their screams and shouts didn't go unnoticed as they caught the attention of not only one of the creatures but both.

"LOOKS LIKE I MISSED TWO LITTLE RUNTS!" They heard the deep threatening voice of one of the creatures though they did not dare to stop and look back to see which one it was.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A CLAW ON THOSE INNOCENT HATCHLINGS AS LONG AS I LIVE! YOU HAVE ALREADY DESTROYED AND KILLED ENOUGH, IT'S TIME TO PUT AN END TO YOU!" They heard the voice of the other creature shout out and they were surprised to find that it sounded female.

"YOU DARE THREATEN THE GREAT DEMON DELIORA! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO STOP ME YOU WRETCHED ICE WORM!"

The brother ended up stopping after they were quite a ways away and finally turned around to look at the creatures once more.

One of them is massive and a darkish blue almost black in color. It has a large torso and two large arms that end in scaly hands. On the left and right part of his torso as well as around his neck, it is also covered with a series of crude spikes. It has two large legs giving it the ability to walk like a person, with additional spikes on the back. It has hair that looks like a mane in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. It has a pair of horns that point upwards, jutting from a plate on his forehead. It also has large pointed blood stained teeth as well as two hollow eyes.

It was slashing its massive claws in the direction of the other monster only to miss every swing as it was quickly dodging. It got lucky once though and managed to hit the other monster knocking it down into the rubble that was once their town.

The other, they couldn't see too much detail because its back was towards them, but that one was beautiful. They watched and took in its every detail that they could as it slowly picked itself back up off the ground.

White and blue were the primary colors on the second creature. It was also adorn with a very very long snake body but had not only arms but a pair of beautiful wings sticking out just behind its shoulder blades. From the distance they were at its wings took the shape of leathery bat wings but they looked like they were made out of something that looked like fur and ice. The creature did not have legs that they could see but easily made up for it with its body as they watched it wrapped its self around the other creature seemingly squeezing the life out of it while digging its claws into the other's shoulders. They also noticed something seemingly strange, its underside was covered in what looked like scales but the upper part of the rest of its body was covered in what looked like snow white fur. It also had two massive horns jutting back from top of its skull and two more on the side of its face that shot straight backwards.

"RELEASE ME WORM! YOU CAN NOT HOPE TO CONTAIN ME!" The creature with the deep voice yelled out which they later assumed was the demon Deliora. It struggled in vain as it tried to loosen the grip of the others body that was tightly wrapped around it.

"YOUR END IS NOW DEMON! ICE DRAGON'S ICY GRAVE!" They heard the second creature yell out before its entire body began to glow with a soft blue. They watched as right before their eyes the demon – still wrapped up in the others body - was being encased in ice.

Within a matter of seconds the demon was completely sealed within an icy glacier, frozen and lifeless for the rest of its days.

The kids blinked several times as they watched the second creature finally unwrap itself from around the massive block of ice.

Then they stiffened…it looked directly at them.

"I will not harm you young ones and I offer my deepest condolences for your losses. I am sorry I could not get here sooner to save your home from destruction." It said as it slowly slithered its way to them.

The boy pushed his baby sister behind him clearly showing that he did not trust the snake like creature no matter what it said.

"I know this might sound cruel," the creature started as it stopped directly in front of the frightened children, "But you two are the only survivors and I cannot in good faith leave two defenseless and homeless hatchlings to wonder the world alone." It said as it lowered its body so that it was resting on the snow covered ground with its arms crossed underneath its massive head.

"I am Ur Frostborne the Ice Dragon, what are your names?" Ur asked

The boy decided to be brave and answered the dragon, "I'm Gray, and behind me is my baby sister Lucy. We are the kids of Silver and Layla Fullbuster."

"And how old are you Gray and Lucy Fullbuster?" Ur questioned

"I am five and Lucy is three." Gray answered

Lucy managed to sneak out from behind her brothers back and bravely walked up to the dragon clearly ignoring Gray's protests in the process.

"Mama Ur, what do we do now? Mommy and daddy aren't with us anymore and I don't want me and big brother to be alone." Little Lucy said as she started to sniffle, looking up at the ice dragon with her big blue eyes.

"There is a simple answer to your question young one and it is this, I want you two to come with me. I will take you under my wing and protect and provide for you both. Not only that but I will also change you both into ice dragons giving you both the appearance, strength and magic of an ice dragon." Ur stated as she gently moved her massive head to the small girl and nuzzled her entire body with her snout.

"It is up to you though, I will not force you to come with me but I would like for you to. You will be my hatchlings and you will be safe." Ur said softly as she looked at both children with her glowing white eyes.

Lucy turned to look at her brother who looked like he was having conflicting thoughts, "Big brother? Can we live with mama Ur? I wanna be an ice dragon!" she excitedly exclaimed as she wrapped her tiny arms around the dragon's fur covered muzzle.

Gray softly smiled at his sister's enthusiasm partly grateful that she still had her happy spark even after witnessing everything they did.

Gray slowly walked up to them both placing a hand on his sister's head before looking at the Ice Dragon, "We would be glad to become your hatchlings Ur…there's nothing left for us here and we cannot stay. But we would like your help in putting our mom and dad to rest." Gray stated with a heavy heart.

Ur moved her head from Lucy and gently rested her snout on his body, "I promise you both you will be safe from now on, nothing bad will ever happen to either of you so long as I am around. I will protect you both with my life. And of course I will help you, come on, let us see your parents off from this world and send them to the gods." She stated as she lifted her body completely up and wrapped her tail around the small children lifting them to place them on her head behind her horns.

Gray directed Ur to the location of their parents and watched as the great dragon delicately removed the massive beam from their mother and gently picked them both up in her massive claws. She then slithered to a location that was far enough away from the destruction of the small town but still close enough for them to still be a part of their home.

She place both bodies on the ground before using her claws to dig two graves into the snow covered earth, once she was satisfied she released a breath of icy wind inside each tomb coating their walls with a sheet of her ice. She then carefully placed both parents into their personal graves before covering them with the soil she unearthed, she then released another soft icy breath to cover the tops of the graves with her everlasting ice.

"My ice will protect your parents from all forms of harm, no insect nor beast will ever touch their bodies. They can rest well." She explained as she marked both graves with beautiful blue ice.

Gray held his baby sister as she cried for their parents, his own tears slowly falling, "…thank you Ur." He simply said as they both laid down on Ur's fur covered neck.

"You're quite welcome young ones. Let us leave this place of sadness so that you both can start your new lives as my own." Ur said before looking down at both graves.

"Do not worry Silver and Layla, I will protect our precious hatchlings from now on." She carefully bowed before turning around and spreading her massive icy wings.

"Hold on tight young ones." She said before she flapped her wings and took off to the skies to head to their new home.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **OK!**_

 _ **What do y'all think so far?**_

 _ **I hope you like it…**_

 _ **PLEASE let me know if you want me to continue it T_T**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Lucy couldn't be happier

Ur kept her promise and was taking very good care of them

Their _home_ turned out to be a large cave made entirely out of their new mother's never melting ice.

She even made special changes to her cave to accommodate the new family members by making her fortress even larger and giving the children their own separate sleeping dens. She even made beddings for them out of several animal pelts that she killed and skinned personally.

Their first month living with the dragon proved to be harder than the three had anticipated though…while Ur thrived in the snow and ice covered tundra that was her home territory…the kids did not.

So at the start of their second month living together Ur started teaching the kid's ice dragon magic while simultaneously leaking small amounts of magic to be absorbed into their tiny bodies. It wasn't enough to start the changing process but it was enough that their bodies could also thrive and live in the harsh environment while also preparing them for the day she deemed them ready to be dragons.

They were certainly strange hatchlings though and Ur often found herself sweat dropping at any given moment around her wild children…

After learning the basics of ice dragon magic and practicing it every day their natural body temperatures dropped significantly and because of that Ur would often find not only Gray but also little Lucy flinging off clothes while complaining they were too _hot_. The dragon could only hope to try and control their newly formed stripping habit – seeing as the humans would find it unacceptable - but it was proving to be a difficult task…especially with Gray. She would more often than not find him rolling around in the snow with nothing but this birthday suit to show.

Strange hatchlings indeed…

Ur waited a full year for them to become accustom to their new lives and magic before she finally decided her young ones were ready to be made into dragons.

The children later found out that the correct term was 'Dragon Slayers' which upset little Lucy at first because she didn't want to slay her new mom, prompting hearty laughter from not only the ice dragon but her brother as well.

Once it was explained that she wasn't going to slay Ur she was more than happy to be turned again.

The process though was not only very painful but slightly gruesome as well…

One that made Ur's heart drop, she did not like seeing her children in so much pain…

Especially little Lucy

So it was decided that she would change Gray first and allowed Lucy to watch her mother and brother throughout the entire process.

It began with Ur making a large open wound just above Gray's heart, afterwards they had to painstakingly wait while an alarmingly large amount of his life giving crimson liquid was pumping out and stained the snow covered ground beneath his bare feet.

Ur waited until Gray was slightly swaying and ghostly pale in complexion before she made a large gash on her own claws and pressed her seeping wound to his locking her talons around him. She forced not only her dragon blood into Gray, taking place over the blood that he had lost, but she also channeled her magic into her claw and pushed it directly into his chest. By the time the process was completed Gray would no longer be considered human with the amount of dragon's blood and magic he would have coursing through his veins.

Lucy would be exactly the same

She was proud of her son though, he did not utter a single sound and the only time he showed even the slightest discomfort was when his face would cringe every now and then.

Lucy watched in awe and wide eyes as more and more blood and magic was pouring into her brother.

Then she noticed him starting to change

Two sharp white horns were beginning to peek out of his onyx colored locks as they slowly continued to grow, rough dark and lite blue scales were appearing all over his body as they started from the sides of his face and trailed down his neck, shoulders and the sides of his chest coming down his arms and stopping slightly above his elbows. They also formed straight down his spine connecting from the ones already on his neck, they stopped when they came down his outer thighs right before they hit his knees. Then she was really shocked when he started growing a tail. It wasn't covered with fur like she thought it would be but instead the same dark and lite blue scales that covered his body now covered his increasingly growing tail while the underside was pure white. Down the spine of it were large backwards pointing white spikes that ended well before the tip of his tail and it didn't stop growing until it was at least his full height plus another half of him long. Another changed she happened to noticed was when Gray gritted his teeth hard the canines of his upper and lower jaw had elongated into sharp looking fangs. The very last thing to change in Gray were his eyes - still adorn with their fathers blue iris's – the blackness of his pupils, on the other hand, had changed into pure white slits finishing off his new appearance as a dragon.

Once the magic and blood transfer was complete Ur closed off his wound with special ice that would help him heal. Gray immediately passed out afterwards from both the massive blood loss to the agonizing pain of the change that followed it.

Ur decided that Lucy would wait until the next day for her change giving her enough time to fully process everything she was lain witness too. Ur carefully picked up the exhausted Gray and slithered her way to their cave to let him sleep off his ordeal. They were going to need a lot of training after it all was said and done to not only learn how to control the massive amount of magic they now had but to also teach them how to use their new enhanced senses and instincts.

She was also going to have to teach them about seasons and mates…but that could be a discussion for when they were older.

Gray slept through the rest of that day and night while Ur talked to Lucy about the changing process and answered any questions the six your old might have. The only thing Lucy said was that she still wanted to be a dragon, she wanted to be strong just like her brother and Ur were so she could protect them both.

"If brother can do it I can do it too!" Lucy shouted out throwing a fist into the air

Ur simply smiled softly at her hatchling before seeing her off to bed, she needed plenty of rest for her change the next day.

When Ur awoke the next morning though she was unsurprised to find Lucy sprawled out on her belly happily sleeping away on top of her snout. When she attempted to move though she had found that Gray had woke up some time late the night before and was also sprawled out on his belly but he was laying on top of her coiled body.

She watched him for a minute as his tail moved on its own and poorly attempted to curl around her massive body. It is not uncommon for the tails of hatchlings to seem like they have a mind all their own and try to wrap around a family member or someone close to them, it was seeking comfort on its own.

She smiled before lifting the tip of her own tail and gently laid in down on Grays, his immediately curled around hers tightly and he let out a happy sigh while he was still fast asleep. Ur looked back down her snout at the still sleeping little girl and smiled again, she was happy they survived their traumatic beginning and even happier they wanted to stay with her.

"Lucy, Gray, come on my young ones it's time to wake up." She called out to both her children

"Five more minutes…" she heard Gray mumble before he buried his face deeper into her fur

Ur chuckled before she nodded her head making Lucy bounce up and down on her snout.

"I'm awake mama Ur." Lucy groggily mumbled out followed by an over exaggerated yawn

"Let's get you fed little one, you'll need all your strength for your change after all." Ur said as she helped Lucy slide off her snout.

"OH YEA! I almost forgot!" Lucy shouted out before taking off

Ur watched as Lucy ran to their food storage before she turned her head to look at Gray still resting on part of her long body.

She lowered an arm to gently run a talon along his back, "How are you feeling Gray?" she asked

He slowly turned his head and cracked an eye open so he could look at his adoptive mother, "tired and sore but I feel better than I did yesterday."

"Rest then, you can stay where you are. I will be careful with my movements." Ur stated

"Thank you Ur." Gray mumbled again before slowly falling back to sleep

Ur slowly made her way to where Lucy was already sitting and eating the large amount of food she pulled out for herself.

"Are you ready for your change Lucy?" Ur asked the small child happily munching away on some meat

Lucy swallowed, "YUP! I'm ready mama Ur, I can be brave just like big brother. I WANNA BE A DRAGON TOO!" She shouted out before finishing the rest of her food and ran out of the cave.

Ur carefully trailed behind the over excited girl all the while making sure her movements didn't judder her passenger too much as she made her way out of the cave as well.

Ur watched Lucy run and play in the freshly fallen snow that appeared sometime the night before. She watched as Lucy would practice her magic some by creating her own snowflakes and throwing them in the air, watching as her magic made flakes slowly fell back to Earthland.

"Come on little one, it's time." Ur stated

"Alright mama Ur." Lucy said as she ran to the dragon

Lucy looked around first though before her face formed a confused look, "Where is brother?" she asked

Ur smiled, "he's with us, but he is still very tired from his change yesterday. I told him he could sleep longer." She answered

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure brother was with me." Lucy stated while looking up at Ur

"Remember what I told you last night Lucy, this will be very painful. Just remember to take deep breaths in and out and try to not focus on the pain, it will only make it worse." Ur said before she brought a sharp talon to Lucy's chest.

"Deep breaths Lucy" she said one more time before slicing into Lucy's skin just above her heart.

Lucy wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment.

She was in pain from the deep wound now gushing vital liquids out of her body but at the same time her body was confused.

She felt both hot and cold at the same exact time, but she began to notice that as the seconds ticked away the colder feeling gradually became greater.

She started feeling dizzy, like her entire world was spinning on a very fast top with no end in sight and the longer they waited the harder it was becoming to stay standing. Her legs gradually began to feel like they would give out at any second and she would fall. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus on anything around her so she closed her eyes in an attempt at keeping her grounded.

Then she felt a pressure on her chest and clawed dragon hands wrap completely around her small body.

The change in everything she was feeling was instantaneous…

All at once her entire body felt like it was being frozen from the inside out, her organs, her blood, her muscles, her bones, her nerves…everything…it was like a vicious form of frostbite took hold of her entire being and was planning on making her into an iced statue. It was so cold that she felt she was on fire, like she did when they first moved in with Ur on those cold nights when her fingers and toes would freeze but when she warmed them up it was like she was being pricked with thousands of tiny needles over and over again.

Then she began to feel the change, and anything she was just feeling only seemed to intensify as her new attributes began to form. She whimpered as she gritted her teeth, she barely felt the tears falling from her eyes as she tried to just focus on her breathing to keep herself from passing out. Her head throbbed as she felt the dark blue horns growing out of her head. She shivered and shook as smooth white and lite blue scales began to grow around the corners of her eyes as they trailed down her cheeks and neck. She felt them form on her shoulders and flow down her arms stopping slightly after her elbows. She felt them on the sides of her ribs to her waist to her hips curling slightly on the edges of her stomach before trailing down her outer thigh and finally stopping slightly past her knees. She also felt them on her back flowing down the length of her spine before finally stopping right at her tail bone, then that's when she started to feel the worst of all the pain. Her spine began to form more vertebrae's as it stretched and pulled outwards forming her tail. As it grew it also formed white and lite blue scales all along the upper half while the lower half and the smaller backwards pointing spikes appearing on top were dark blue in color. Her mouth began to hurt as she felt her upper and lower canines elongate creating her own sharp fangs just like her brothers. The last change she didn't feel but knew it had happened was her eyes as they formed pure white slits inside her blue colored eyes.

The pain of everything was so over whelming that she never felt Ur pull away, it was only when she felt her form the same healing ice on her open wound that she finally realized it was all over. That's when everything hit her all at once and just like Gray she passed out almost as soon as Ur pulled her claws away.

To say Ur was proud was an understatement, both of her young one's had completed the process of becoming dragons and they both handled it exceedingly well.

Ur quickly but carefully picked up the exhausted and passed out Lucy and slithered her way back inside their home. She decided not to put Lucy in her own den but rather laid her down next to Gray who was still resting on her body, the rest of the day would be spent in the safety and comfort of home as the three slept and regained all their spent energy.

Training the two new dragons would begin immediately…

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I want to apologize to you guys…I was planning on having this out much earlier today not to mention I was planning on it being longer…**_

 _ **But**_

 _ **My family received some grave news**_

 _ **My mama had a mammogram done yesterday and we were all informed today that lumps were found. We are not sure what they are just yet but my siblings and I are a complete mess.**_

 _ **I want to ask for y'alls forgiveness now**_

 _ **I need to take some time so that I can pull my brain back together and we can figure out just what was found and what my mom will need to do and not do.**_

 _ **So with that being said, I need to take a break from my stories. I promise that I am not abandoning any of them but putting them all on hold for now.**_

 _ **As soon as things calm back down I will start them back up.**_

 _ **Again I am truly sorry and I hope y'all can forgive me.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty**_


	3. Chapter 3

"AGAIN!" Ur shouted

It has been a full year since she transformed Gray and Lucy and she is very happy with their progress. They have hit some bumps along the way but it is a learning process, one that requires rigorous training and sharp mental fortitude, the children have more than proven though that they can handle Ur's training process and still continue to move forward.

Gray growled lowly in his throat, his tail swishing back and forth clearly showing his irritation, "I'M TRYING UR BUT I JUST CAN'T GET IT!" he balled his fists and glared at the tree before him. Ur wanted him to practice summoning his claws and destroy the tree in front of him but for some reason he can't get the ice to harden and sharpen enough to tear it apart. The most he has done is put large claw marks within its bark.

"There are no excuses while training, you must practice to become stronger, to become more powerful. You will not get very far with that attitude, now, AGAIN!" she is not being mean to be spiteful but more motivate her hatchlings to better not only their magic's but to also better their dragon bodies.

"AAAAHHHHHH! FINE! _'ICE DRAGON'S CLAWS!'_ " Gray roared out quickly pulling his magic to his hands allowing ice to cover them and take the shape of deadly dragons claws. He ran full force at the tree before him raising both hands above his head and quickly bringing them down in an X formation once he reached the offending tree. Again the results were the same only now four fingered claw marks shaped into an X marred the bark of the tree but it still stood.

Gray growled again throwing his fist and punching the tree with his right hand, his dark and lite blue scales along his arm glinting within the light of the morning sun, "…stupid tree…why don't you just fall already?"

Ur sighed, "Gray you must clear your mind of all distractions, you must focus on your magic and your instincts to guide you to your goal." she slowly slithered her way right behind the fuming boy placing a claw on his back, "close your eyes and take deep calming breaths. Empty your mind and only focus on the sounds and smells around you."

Gray did as he was asked and closed his eyes while breathing in deeply, he allowed his body so shut down and only focused on scents and sounds.

He took in several birds chirping in the distance, the rumbling of a waterfall that was close to their cave, the sound of his sister while she played, the call of an elk and so many more sounds.

He felt a breeze and with it different scents, he would always smell the pine from the trees of the forest behind their cave, he could pick up the scent of wildflowers blooming in a field not far from their position, Lucy's strange peppermint and vanilla scent, Ur's solid mint scent, he could even pick up several scents that belonged to various wildlife living within the very forest they were standing in front of.

He felt an odd comfort while he was like this and hated to admit it but Ur's suggestion helped, he was calm and ready to try once again.

Taking one last deep breath Gray opened his eyes and determination sat on his face when he looked at the tree again, "I think I'm ready to try again Ur."

Ur nodded, backing up some distance away as she watched her hatchling attempt to cut down the tree, "when you are ready Gray."

Gray locked his sights upon the tree before him while he backed up some ways away from it. Without taking his eyes off the tree he donned a fighting position and called forth his magic to his hands, " _'Ice Dragon's Claws'_ " he calmly said feeling the magic flow to his hands encasing them within solid ice. He hunkered down low before full out sprinting towards the tree -his clawed hands at his sides- the moment he made contact with the tree he brought his hands forward in a slashing motion and skidded to a stop some ways behind the tree. He didn't move an inch and simply waited for any movement at all.

It didn't take long before the tree started to groan as it began to shift and slide off itself, Gray finally looked behind him to see that he had a made a perfect cut cleanly through the entire tree allowing the top portion to topple over leaving nothing but a short stump where it once stood.

Gray was too busy staring with wide eyes at his accomplishment that he didn't even realize he was tackled until he hit the ground landing with an 'oof', "…the hell?" he groaned and rubbed his head, "YOU DID IT BROTHER! YOU DID IT! LOOK! THE TREE'S ALL GONE NOW!" Lucy had her tiny arms wrapped around Gray's waist, her head was buried in his bare chest and her tail was wrapped around his, "you did it big brother…" Gray chuckled patting his sister on the head, "aye…I did didn't I?"

Ur smiled at her hatchlings, "do you see now Gray. Not everything can be solved with anger and rage, sometimes it is best to just stand back and calm yourself."

Gray stood to look at Ur while Lucy climbed up standing on the base of his tail to drape her arms over his shoulders while peeking out to Ur, she wrapped her tail back around his to keep her balance.

Gray chuckled a bit lowering his gaze to the ground while rubbing the back of his head causing the small dragon latched onto his back to protest his movements, "aye, you were right Ur. I was just so frustrated that I couldn't make my claws stronger and sharper and it made me angry."

Ur nodded her head, "you do not need to explain yourself to me young one, I understand your frustrations. That is why I am training you so that you never have to fear about your attacks not being strong enough. Once you have mastered all that I know you will not have to worry about things like today happening again Gray, just do your best and become stronger."

Ur gave the children a pained smile, "I might not always be around to protect you two and when that time comes I want you to be prepared to face the world with your heads held high and your magic ready at your fingertips for anything that might cross your path."

"What do you mean mama Ur? Of course we will always be together, no need to worry about that." Lucy smiled a bright grin that flashed off her dragon fangs.

Gray seemed to understand Ur better than Lucy did and gave Ur a knowing look while patting Lucy on the head again, being five years old she is still very young to try and comprehend the seriousness of Ur's warning. But Gray understood, he was mature for a seven-year-old and already knew that some things don't last forever as proven by their mother and father being taken from them. They would just savior the amount of time they have left with their surrogate mother before she too left them alone in the world.

Ur's eyes softened, "come young ones, we are finished for today. Let us feed and enjoy the night approaching together before bedtime, yes?"

"YAAAAAAAAY! DINNER! I'm starving! Come on big brother let's go!" Lucy shouted pointing forward from her spot still standing on Gray's tail.

"ahhh…geez Lucy not so loud, I'm going." Gray chuckled while itching the inside of his ear Lucy screamed into.

"Sorry big brother…I'm just really hungry." Lucy grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Gray sighed shaking his head back and forth while smiling, he walked the two of them to Ur and climbed up on her body to rest in her fur grabbing Lucy from his back and sitting her down next to him. Ur waited until they were secure upon her back before she began to slither back home.

* * *

It was well past midnight, the moon was full and high resting peacefully in the star laden sky. Gray and Lucy had long since tucked away and were busy dreaming of dragons while Ur rested at the mouth of the cave watching the star's twinkle.

She suddenly sighed heavily dropping her head to look down at the ground before she closed her eyes, she felt the presence of another very close by and she was not ready to deal with this newcomer just yet but it seems as though he will not give her much of a choice, "I know you're here…you couldn't hide from me 500 years ago what makes you think you can now?"

She heard chuckling coming from somewhere in the forest that was quickly followed by a deep rumbling male voice, "I should've known I couldn't hide from you, you always did have some freaky sixth sense when it came to me and I still -to this day- do not know how you do it."

Ur snorted, opening her eyes to look in the direction of the voice, "you've always been so damn loud…anybody within a 100 miles could hear you coming."

She heard a scoff from the forest, "now you're just being mean Ur."

Ur tsked, "what do you want fire king?"

She heard another chuckle before a large red dragon walked out of the forest, "fire king? You've never once been formal with me, why start now? Can't you just call me by my name? I like it that much better coming from your fangs…" he teased stopping to sit down directly in front of the ice dragon and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ur pinched the fur between her closed eyes, "what do you want Igneel? It is late and I need rest to take care of my family tomorrow."

Igneel's face softened when she looked back at him, "I had heard rumors going around that you had finally taken in a human successor, it seems that the rumors were indeed true."

Ur shook her head and looked at the male before her, "two Igneel, I have taken in two humans and already turned them. They are dragons now."

Igneel looked at Ur with wide glowing golden eyes, "you took in two humans?! Ur you know it is unwise to take in two hatchlings at the same time, one always ends up stronger than the other."

Ur growled at the male, "you don't think I know that?! I know taking them both in was bad but what was I supposed to do Igneel?! Take one with me and let the other die?! I don't think so…those children have suffered enough as is…they are related by blood Igneel. Their mother and father were killed by that despicable demon Deliora and had I not shown up when I did, they wouldn't even be here right now."

Ur glared harshly at the red fire dragon before she continued, "I know I shouldn't have taken them both in…I know…but I _will not_ abandon one for the other, I love both of those children…they are mine…I swore to them both that I would always protect and provide for them…and it pains me greatly that I will have to break that promise to them. Which is why I have been pushing them so hard with their training, I need to know that they will be strong enough to look after one another when I am gone." Ur had a lone tear fall from her glowing white eyes while she held her glare on the male in front of her.

Igneel closed his eyes and sighed, "I am sorry Ur…I would not ask this of you if we had any other choice. I -myself- am not ready to leave my hatchling just yet either but we are quickly running out of time…our homeland is being destroyed and if we do not return to help take it back…this world and our hatchlings will be next."

Ur turned her head away from Igneel and gritted her teeth, "I know Igneel…but I need more time. I have two I have to prepare for the world and I will not leave them without knowing for sure that they are indeed ready to be released upon the world. Please Igneel you must understand."

"I do Ur; I promise you I do. If it was my hatchling in question I would be asking for more time as well…" he whispered back.

Ur turned her head to look at the male again, " _PLEASE_ Igneel…I need more time…" she pleaded.

Igneel sighed and scratched the scales on the back of his head, "the most I can give you is a year Ur, you are the last of the ice dragons and we will need your ice in the front lines."

Ur nodded her head, "I understand…thank you."

Igneel looked to the white and blue dragon, "tell me Ur…do you know which one of the two is the stronger?"

Ur dropped her gaze to the ground, "aye…I do."

"Which one is it?" he questioned

Ur looked back up at Igneel, "the baby, Lucy. While both of them are very smart for their ages, Lucy takes it to a whole other level. She is intelligent for a five-year-old and while she still has the young naivety of the world around her, when it comes to her training…she is completely different. Her spells are powerful and she is very quick to learn and master anything I teach her. I truly fear for her…the amount of magic prowess that she is showing now will only mean trouble in the future. All of our children -in general- need to be trained to the fullest extent because humans will come after them seeking the power of a dragon."

Ur sighed loudly, "I feel we are selfish beings Igneel…to want to feel loved and adored by these small and essentially weak creatures…I feel we are selfish to want to make them like us, to make them stronger, to turn them into beasts so that our legacy might continue to live on even after the dragons have all gone from this world. Are we truly doing the right thing by them? I feel as though we will never know the right answer…all we can hope for is that they take our lessons to heart and grow to become strong and beautiful dragons that we will always be proud of."

Igneel smiled at the ice dragon, flashing his fangs a bit, "we might be selfish Ur and we may never know what answer is right or wrong but I couldn't think of anything better to be selfish about then with the hearts of our hatchlings. Yes, we may have turned them into beasts but I know my brat couldn't be happier or as he puts it _'now I'm just like dad!'_ " Igneel stepped closer to Ur and took hold of one of her claws, "do not look at their change as a bad thing Ur. The way I see it if they did not want to be like us then they would have said so when we first talked to them about it. It is clear to me that you love your baby dragons without a single doubt and it is also clear that they love you in return. I know it will be painful to leave them behind but for their sake and that of this entire world we must return to our world in a year's time. If we cannot stop the war there…I fear our children will be dragged into this and that is something that I know we all do not want." Igneel raised a hand and gently caressed the fur along Ur's cheek, "I will give you your time Ur, in fact we will all take that extra year to prepare our hatchlings. Just be ready to leave on July 7th X777."

Ur leaned her face into the fire dragons hand, "thank you Igneel." she whispered giving the other dragon a soft smile.

Igneel pulled his claws away and smirked, "don't be going all soft on me now Ur." he chuckled while turning around and started to walk away.

Ur rolled her eyes at the male, "go home fire king, I'm sure your hatchling will be wondering where you are."

Igneel simply raised a hand up slightly waving it before he looked to the sky and spread his massive red and tan wings, he beat them several times before launching himself into the sky. Ur watched as he grew smaller and smaller until his form was no more.

She lowered her head to the ground and sighed, "one more year…I hope it is enough time…"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Sooooooo...**_

 ** _I know its been like forever and a day since I've done anything with this story..._**

 ** _Being completely honest...I wasn't sure where I was going with this story and have some serious blockages T_T_**

 ** _I just hope that this will make up for my absences in the meantime until I can fully figure out just how I want this to go lol_**

 ** _Let me know how I did!_**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**

 ** _MUCH LOVE FROM A TKITTY! XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

Something was wrong….

Something was _very_ wrong and the mighty ice dragon wasn't sure just what was happening….

Half way through the year that Igneel had granted all the dragon parents more time with their hatchlings…Ur started seeing changes happening to her young ones…

This wasn't supposed to happen…

Why is this happening?!

What is wrong with my hatchlings?!

Ur laid her babies to rest and went outside their massive ice fortress, she looked up into the darkness and launched a massive ball of bright blue ice into the sky. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as it shot higher and higher reaching heights that even she had not ventured before it abruptly exploded in a blinding flash of bright white light, any and all dragon parents would easily see her call for help and be at her doorstep within minutes.

* * *

Ur truly did not have to wait long before the first dragon was spotted coming towards her direction, at first it was only a blob of white fast approaching but the closer the new dragon got Ur was soon able to identify her as Grandeeney the sky dragon.

Of course she would be the first to show…

Not long after Grandeeney appeared another blob of white and was quickly gaining on the sky dragon, there was only one other white dragon besides herself and the Grandeeney and that could only be Weisslogia the light dragon.

Where ever Weisslogia was Skiadrum the shadow dragon was sure to follow and sure enough beside Weisslogia was a massive blackened shadow indicating the shadow dragon.

Ur was startled out of her gaze of the others approaching feeling the earth tremor at the feet of a dragon landing, looking to her left she finally noticed the heavily armored iron dragon Metalicana. Strange…he must have been close by to have beaten the sky dragon.

Everyone else finally landed all around her but not one uttered a single word knowing that by dragon law any emergency meetings called upon could not be started until the great fire king was present and stated so. Again Ur did not have to wait long before they all heard a mighty roar shake the very heavens above them and off in the distance the large red dragon that signified Igneel was finally approaching.

Once he landed everyone else bowed before him -even Ur despite their last encounter- he was still their king and they all truly respected him.

Igneel cleared his throat, "rise everyone…I have a feeling we all know why Ur sent out a distress flare," he ran his eyes over every dragon present seeing them all nod their heads in agreement, "then let us get right down to it then…our hatchlings are changing…"

A soft chorus of "aye" was heard from everyone

Igneel sighed crossing his arms over his scarred chest, "…I do know why this is happening…"

Ur perked right up and gazed at the fire dragon with her glowing white eyes, "please Igneel…what is happening to our hatchlings? They are not supposed to be changing this much…"

Again Igneel sighed and closed his eyes, "it is because we are still with them…"

"What do you mean it is because we are still with them?" Grandeeney spoke up giving the male a questioning look

Igneel opened his eyes and looked at the sky dragon, "I mean just that, we are still leaking out small amounts of our magic and their little bodies are sucking it right up. It is the same as when we first brought them to live with us, how everyone was steadily leaking small amounts of magic for them to soak up so they could get use to our magic before we officially changed them. Well now that we _have_ changed them _our_ bodies are actually reacting to them…treating them as if they were actually blood born hatchlings...as if they were our _actual_ hatched children…our bodies are unconsciously feeding them how we would a newborn…and it would seem that with humans the longer they are exposed to a constant supply of newborn nutrients the more they will change…" Igneel looked at everyone now, "they are changing into actual dragons…"

Everyone let out shaky breaths as they took in the new information, "wait just a minuet here…ain't this what happened to that bastard Acnologia? Fucker was human once too right?" Metalicana piped in

Igneel turned is piercing yellow eyes to the iron dragon causing him to slightly flinch under the intense stare, "it was decided that that name would not be spoken out loud again…" Metalicana lowered his gaze to the floor, "…sorry…jus' worried me…my hatchling may be a stubborn, pig headed, pain n' my ass but he's mine and I don't want that same fate to befall on em'…"

Igneel snorted, "like father like son I suppose," everyone chuckled out loud, "but no, this is not like that incident 400 years ago with the chaos dragon…he killed our kind and bathed in their blood turning him into the monster that he is today…our hatchlings on the other hand are being fed a healthy supply of magical sustenance that we are unconsciously providing for them and _that_ is what is changing them."

"Alright…so if what you say is true then what are we to do? Do we have to fear them becoming monsters?" Skiadrum spoke up voicing what was on everyone's mind

Igneel shook his head, "no, we do not need worry about their wellbeing. There is no malicious nor evil intent in what has been happening to our young ones. If anything…we should be flattered and proud. They are trying to change for us, they are trying to be like us. The dragons blood we gave them is steadily coursing through their veins and it is trying to rid their bodies of anything human while replacing it with dragon essence, and our bodies are subtly feeding that change."

Every dragon fell into a comfortable silence feeling at ease knowing that their precious one's lives were not in any harm.

Igneel cleared his throat again gaining everyone's attention back to himself, "now that we have everything settled we are to stick to the plan ahead. We are leaving for our home world in 6 months' time to help defend our lands from the war currently raging on. In the meantime, prepare your young ones, I know all too well how hard this is going to be but we must keep that conflict away from this world in order to keep them safe. Do not fear the changes that happen to the hatchlings either, while there is no way to stop our leaking magic to keep them from changing more, this is not a bad thing. They will just be even more dragon than human by the time we do have to leave them."

"What about the humans Igneel? Will our young ever truly be accepted back with them?" Weisslogia finally spoke causing Igneel to let out a puff of smoke through his nostrils, "accepted? Maybe not… _but_ do not fear, I know of an elderly male who is currently master of a famous human magic guild. He takes in all kinds of misfits and orphaned humans giving them not only a place to call home but a family as well. I will talk to him about our situation and give him each of our locations so that he may find our young and keep them safe for us. I know deep within my heart that we can trust this man with the care and safety of our little ones."

Everyone let out a reluctant sigh and once again bowed their heads to Igneel, "So Saith the Great Fire King Igneel…" they all spoke in unison.

Lifting their heads back up, Ur watched as almost every dragon stretched their massive wings beating them to push themselves back into the sky and finally fly home.

Ur dropped her gaze back down to look at the one dragon who had yet to fly home, "…Igneel…I-I…" she began to say before the male cut her off raising his clawed hand up, "don't Ur, you did the right thing calling this meeting. I know everyone has been on edge with the changes in our hatchlings and needed information." he gave the female a soft fanged grin allowing her to release the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Ur dropped her gaze to the snow covered ground, "…this change that is happening to them…it's my fault…if I hadn't asked for more time with them…i-if I had just left when we had originally planned…they wouldn't be going through more pain…"

Ur looked back up to the fire king, a lone tear slipped and fell down her fur covered cheek, "…gods above Igneel…the new changes…they're s-so painful…I-I can't stand to hear them cry…I-I had to watch as the bones in their feet and legs s-snapped and b-broke all on their own one day. I-I've never heard nor seen Gray c-cry…he _screamed_ out in complete a-agony… _begging_ me t-to help them…t-to make the pain g-go away…" more tears fell drenching her fur, "I-I couldn't do a thing t-to help them!" she sobbed and Igneel finally walked up to her pulling her to his chest while wrapping his arms around her neck, "I-I could only pick them up and hold them close while I-I had to watch as their bones reformed beneath their skin…I-I had to watch as everything below their knees lost all human origin and b-became scaled, clawed talons and the hind legs o-of a dragon…I-I had to watch their hands c-change into scale covered claws…I-I had to watch as wings tore o-open their backs spraying blood e-everywhere…t-there's been so much b-blood Igneel…even their e-ears changed…the tips are pointed now…."

Igneel shushed the frantic female running his claws along the spine of her neck, "easy Ur, everything you just told me my Natsu went through as well…but that is the worst of it I promise. We will be gone before the remaining human features go through the change." Ur nodded her head choosing to remain silent, "do not worry my dear ice queen, everything will be alright." Ur let out a small muffled huff, "y-you haven't called me that in centuries…" Igneel snickered, "aye but it's never changed," he pulled back to cup her cheeks in his claws, "you're still my ice queen." he leaned in and pressed his snout against Ur's both closing their eyes and breathing in each other's scents, "…thank you Igneel…" Ur softly whispered, "anything for you Ur…" Igneel answered before pulling away to stare into her glowing white eyes, "well…I better get home before my brat freaks out." Ur chuckled, "aye, that you should."

She watched him back up a bit -still standing on his hind legs- he spread his massive wings out to his sides beating them up and down to gain pull as he lifted into the sky. He kept his gaze locked on her as he shifted higher and higher into the sky, "6 months Ur…make sure they are ready." with that he finally tore his sights from the ice dragon and took off in the direction of home.

Ur watched until she could no longer see his red form and closed her eyes, "aye…6 months…"

Ur was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the faint clicking of tiny claws heading in her direction, she turned her body to look at the entrance of the cave watching as Lucy came into view yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes, "mama Ur? Why are you out here?" Lucy finally looked up at her dragon mother, sleep heavy in her blue eyes. Ur gently smiled at the small dragon standing in front of her and reached down to scoop Lucy up in her claws, "nothing little one, just needed some fresh air is all. Come, let's go to bed." she felt Lucy nod her head and curled up in her hand wrapping her tail around her pinky, "ok…mama…"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Not overly happy with this chapter to be honest but I figured it's been quite a while since I've put anything up for this story…just wanted to get something up I suppose :/**_

 _ **Let me know how I did though and I'll see if maybe I can't get another chapter up later on.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much Love from a tkitty**_


	5. Chapter 5

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Silence…

"LUUUUUUUUUCY!"

More silence….

Sigh," come on Lu quit foolin' around!"

Nothing…

Growling was heard, "DAMN IT LUCY FROSTBORNE! YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OVER HERE NOW OR YOU'RE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME?!"

Faint giggling was heard from all directions seemly bouncing off all the pine trees around him, Gray growled once again, "this isn't funny Lu…"

Another giggle was heard, "aww, but big brother you know how much I like playing 'hide n' stalk'"

He couldn't pin point her location when her voice kept bouncing off one tree to the next, she really was too good at 'hide n' seek' or 'hide n' stalk' as Ur had taught them. It was the dragons' way of teaching them how to hunt while also allowing them to play, "yea yea I know you do but we still have to hunt down our dinner. Ur wouldn't be very happy with me if I let you skip a meal."

Gray lowered his gaze to the snow covered ground below, Ur had disappeared almost two months ago…before she left though she sat Gray down and explained that she was going to have to leave, though she didn't specify when, where and why she had to leave just that it was to be soon. She had explained that when she did leave Lucy and him were to remain at the cave and someone they didn't know would come to take them to a new home. She had reassured Gray that whoever this person was she trusted and that they should go with him and live out their lives happily. At first Gray was very angry at Ur, yelling at the dragon that she promised them she would always be with them…always protect them and be their family. It wasn't until Gray had seen the pain and heartache within Ur's eyes that he finally understood that she was being forced, she wanted to stay with them always…but she didn't have a choice. Gray reluctantly agreed after that and promised Ur that he would always look after Lucy for her and himself, that he would always keep his baby sister safe and never allow her to come into harm's way.

He let out a loud sigh followed by an 'oof' when Lucy jumped on his back from where ever she was hiding, "what's the matter Gray? You seem sad…" Lucy stood on the base of his tail, he lowered his wings a little so that she could drape her arms over his shoulders while she wrapped her tail around his to keep her balance as she normally does. Gray reached up and gently closed his rough claws around her smooth scaled covered arms right below her elbows to help keep her steady while he carefully walked back to their cave, "it's nothing Lu…just a lot on my mind is all." he mumbled causing Lucy to droop slightly, "I'm sorry brother…" she whispered dropping her head to rest on the back of his neck. Gray looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows, "what for?" Lucy picked her head back up looking into Grays blue eyes with her own glossy ones, "I just wanted to play with you again…ever since mama Ur went on her trip away you haven't played with me. I'm sorry…I just wanted to play with you again…I'll be good from now on I promise." Gray's eyes widened and he stopped walking, he reached behind him and unhooked Lucy from his back to pull her to his chest and cradled her in his arms, "Lu…" he took a deep breath in and let it back out, "I'm sorry Lu. I know Ur disappearing has affected you as much as it has me and I shouldn't have ignored you just because I'm sad." he watched her face twist with confusion while she tried to get her six-year-old brain to process everything he told her. Gray simply closed his eyes and dropped his forehead against hers, "…I miss her Lu…" he felt tears burning his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care as he clung tightly to Lucy slightly afraid that she was going to disappear on him as well, "I miss Ur more than I thought I would…she quickly grew into someone that I never wanted to be without and I didn't even realize it until she was gone…she took us in even when she didn't have too and raised us as if we were her own. She loved us…just as much as mom and dad did…and it actually hurts not having her around."

Gray was startled and opened his eyes when he felt Lucy's claws gently swiping below them, he hadn't even realized the built up tears fell until the wetness was being rubbed away, "It's ok big brother. Everyone has been leaving us…but as long as we have each other we will be ok!" Lucy pulled back and looked up at him with the biggest heartwarming fanged smile she could muster up causing as soft smile to pull at Gray's lips. He carefully lowered her to the ground and ruffled her hair behind her horns -once he stood back up- causing said girl to pout, "yea…" he whispered stilling his hand on top of her head, "you're still my number one and as long as we have each other there's nothing this world can throw at us that we can't handle." if it was even possible Lucy's grin grew to face splitting proportions as she chirped, "AYE!"

Gray chuckled at her enthusiasm, "come on sis, we have enough food for tonight. Let's head home, we can go hunting tomorrow." he grabbed her hand and swung her up and behind him allowing her to perch on his tail and drape her arms over his shoulders once again. She was giggling the entire time and Gray shook his head and smiled, as long as he had Lucy he would be ok.

The two spend the rest of the day sparing and laughing and playing with each other, Gray didn't even realize how much he had changed with Ur's disappearance until he started playing with Lucy again.

Lucy made him feel better and at peace

When night finally rolled around the two ate their dinner in a comfortable silence while they sat outside their cave and basked in the coldness of their home territory and re-energizing their bodies from the days' activities. It wasn't until Lucy's head slumped against Gray's shoulder that he realized how late it had gotten, shaking his head he carefully stood and collected his sleeping sister in his arms and walked inside their home. Gray went to Lucy's den first placing her down on her makeshift bed of furs and covered her up, he moved some of her blonde hair out of her face and ran the back of his claws against the scales on her cheeks. His face softened when she smiled in her sleep and pushed her face closer to his hand. He retracted his hand after some time and stood stretching his arms in the air, he turned his head to look at the entryway to her den then looked back down at his sleeping sister, "eh…" he shrugged his shoulders, "might as well just stay here, she'll only end up climbing into bed with me at some point anyways." he whispered to himself before pulling the furs back enough so he could slide in beside Lucy. He laid on his side with his back to her back and carefully wrapped his tail around hers smiling when her tail slowly tightened around his, "…goodnight Lu…"

* * *

The next morning Gray woke up feeling slightly suffocated…

Why did he feel suffocated?

Gray growled out his irritation and slowly slid his eyes open, he should have been able to see either the ice of the den ceiling or the ice of the den wall,

He saw neither…

Instead he saw webbing…leathery, dark blue webbing to be precise.

He sighed then groaned obnoxiously while lifting his hands above his head to gently grab hold of the wing that was sprawled out over his face. He pulled down and carefully folded the wing back in on itself until it was resting where it originally should have been in the first place and it was then that he finally got a good look at just where his sister was laying. He propped himself up on his elbows and observed as she lay across his bare stomach sprawled out like a starfish, mouth wide open as soft snores and drool escaped. Both of her wings -as it seemed- were splayed out along the length of his body, one that was on top of his face a second ago and the other was covering from his legs to the talons on his feet, her tail -he also noticed- was still tightly coiled around his almost looking like a snake strangling its prey.

Gray flopped back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his claws, how could he be irritated with her when she looked so damn cute and peaceful, "you're a pain in my ass you know that Lu…but I love ya just the same…" he whispered out, a smile tugging at this lips.

Gray managed to roll his sister off and covered her back up before he walked out of her den and into the main living area, he was just about to go to their food storage to see what they had left when a faint voice caught his attention…but it didn't belong to Lucy. In fact, he was positive that not only had he never heard this voice before but it was also coming from outside the cave, _"…ost there…starving…ady…go home…"_ he could only pick up on some words through the thick ice, _"HUSH BRAT!"_ another voice shouted out causing Gray to panic.

Someone was here, correction, some _ONES_ were here…

Gray ran to the entrance of the cave and hid himself along the wall while he peeked out to see if he could spot these intruders, he paled once he saw just what was waiting outside his and Lucy's home, "…holy shit…" he mumbled under his breath while he took in these newcomers with wide eyes.

Seven people total were standing outside his home, well actually two humans…and _five dragon children._

He took in their shapes, sizes and colors, it was crazy to him. I mean sure there was a slight chance that Lucy and him weren't the only dragon children but to actually _see_ others like himself was a bit overwhelming. There was one dragon in particular that he couldn't help but scowl at, there was something about him that just pissed Gray off and he wasn't entirely sure why…

Maybe it was the red scales covering his entire body, wings and tail?

 _He really hated that color…_

Maybe it was the black horns, claws and talons?

 _He really looked stupid…_

Maybe it was the slanted, piercing green, slit eyes?

 _Who has green eyes anyways, blue is better…_

Maybe it was that obnoxiously large grin showing off fangs on his idiotic face?

 _Only Lucy is allowed to smile that big…_

Maybe it was his scent?

 _He smells like a walking campfire that rolled around in a shit ton of cinnamon, makes me want to puke…_

Maybe it was his hair?

 _He has to be gay…who in their right mind would willingly have pink hair…_

Gray finally realized why he hated this one newcomer in particular when the moron revealed his magic…

His brows tightly pinched together while he continued to glare at the intruder, "fire dragon…" he quietly growled out, now he finally realized why he hated this dragon so much.

After all, ice and fire will _NEVER_ mix…

Gray tore his gaze away from the irritation and studied the two humans with the dragons, they were…strange.

The male was an elder balding man was bright white hair along the sides of his head and a full white mustache but that isn't why Gray thought him strange…the man was _tiny_! Easily the size of Lucy…

Gray shook his head then turned his attention to the other human, a young female. Bright, long red hair flowed from her head into a braid that rested along her back, her eyes were a deep dark brown color and if Gray was completely honest with himself this newcomer somewhat intimidated him and he wasn't really sure why. What threw him off the most and labeled her as strange was the fact that she was wearing _armor_ …

 _What a bunch of weirdos…_

Gray stayed hidden and listened in on their conversations, _"master, have we made it finally?"_ he heard the red head ask he old man, _"aye my child, whoever is here is the last dragon child I was to find."_ so this was the man that Ur told him about, the one that was supposed to give Lucy and him a new home, _"who would want to live in a place like this? It's too cold…"_ the pink haired irritation whined out causing Gray to grit his teeth and glare at the dragon once again, _"quit 'ur complainin' Salamander, 'ur a fire dragon, ya can't even feel the cold…"_ the metal covered, black haired dragon bit out at fire dragon causing Gray to chuckle.

" _WHAT'D YOU SAY METAL HEAD?!"_

" _YA HEARD ME PYRO!"_

" _THAT'S IT! FIGHT ME!"_

" _GLADLY!"_

" _BOYS!"_ suddenly the red head shouted at the two arguing dragons causing both of them to shrink back in fear, Gray shivered finally understanding why he was intimidated by her and apparently with good reason, _"We do not know who resides in this dwelling and it would be wise NOT to provoke him…"_

Gray was busy watching both dragons begin to pout before he realized that the elder man began to walk towards the cave and Gray panicked, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he yelled out at the old man who stopped dead in his tracks, everyone else grew silent as well and turned their attentions fully on the cave entrance though they couldn't see Gray, "who are you and why are you on my territory?!" Gray bit out carefully watching everyone to make sure they didn't come any closer, "child, my name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the master of a guild called Fairy Tail. I was given your location in hopes of finding you and bringing you with me to give you a new home. Will you please come out so we can talk to you face to face?"

Gray growled out under his breath but complied to Makarov's request none the less, he refused to move from the caves entrance -however- it didn't matter if Ur said he could trust them…they would not get to Lucy. He kept his claws balled at his sides and his tail was swinging back and forth clearly showing his annoyance and agitation, "it is nice to be able to put a face to the voice, might we know your name?" Makarov asked keeping his voice even and gentle so to not provoke Gray anymore. Gray gave a low growl that rumbled his chest and was slightly surprised when all the other dragons growled back -even the smallest and youngest one was baring her fangs at him- it was a clear warning that no harm would come to the old man, not that Gray was planning on attacking him in the first place but it was necessary to place his supremacy on the area, they were on his grounds. Gray glared at the dragons before lowering his gaze to the old man, "…Gray Frostborne, son of Ur Frostborne the ice dragon."

Gray's eyes shot back up to the one dragon that he couldn't stand when he pink freak started growling lowly at him the moment he said he was an ice dragon.

 _Tsk…_

While him and the fire dragon were having a silent stare off he listened into the conversation between Makarov and the red head again, _"master?"_ he heard her whisper, _"it's alright Erza, from what I read on ice dragons they are mainly solitary creatures and are only aggressive when they have family to protect or their territory is being threatened. As long as we show that we are not a threat to his home we shouldn't have a problem convincing him to come with us."_

Gray was so busy with his glaring contest and eves dropping on the conversation that he didn't hear the talons of his sister feet -clicking against the ice- walking up behind him, "big brother?" she whispered and his eyes grew wide, he paled slightly as he shot his head back to look at Lucy standing almost directly behind him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, he turned his head quickly back to the group outside his home and began to panic again when they all had furrowed brows and gave him questioning looks. The moment the five dragons began taking slow steps towards him Gray jumped back to stand directly in front of Lucy, he snarled viciously and bared his fangs and claws at them while he slightly hunkered down into a position to pounce on any of them if they dared come closer, "Lucy, back now…" he whispered knowing full well that she heard him, she didn't question him at all when she heard the desperation and aggressiveness within his voice and immediately jumped up to stand at the base of his tail while wrapping her tail around his tightly, she was scared.

Gray shot his wings out to his sides to make himself appear bigger while he tightly wrapped his tail around himself and Lucy to keep her firm against his back, "do. not. take. another. step…" he didn't even recognize his own voice as it dropped a few octaves when he voiced his threat.

He watched as the red head immediately ran to stand in front of the other dragons with both of her hands out wide at her sides, he listened when she looked over her shoulder and whispered, _"don't move a muscle…this just got more complicated."_

 _ **NO ONE**_ _would hurt Lucy so long as he was breathing…_

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **So I'm actually quite happy with how this chapter turned out and I was literally doing a happy dance at Gray and Lucy's sibling bond. XD**_

 _ **They're so damn cute! I love it lol**_

 _ **Anyways, let me know how I did**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody moved an inch…

Nobody uttered a single sound…

The only thing that could be heard was the constant aggressive growling that came from the pissed off male before them though he had a good reason to be in such a state…

Plastered to his back was another dragon, but not just any dragon…a young female and what made the whole situation that much worse was the scent coming from both of them. While he smelled of spearmint and pine needles the female smelled of peppermint and vanilla, their mint scents clearly indicated that they were dealing with not one ice dragon like they thought…but two. However, that wasn't why the rest of them were on high alert, the two ice dragons were actually related, born and raised together as humans before their dragon took them in. Blood ties are always stronger that those of just simple closeness and a dragon's nose never lies…

Of the five hatchlings, the metal one was the one to slowly move as he made his way towards Makarov. Gray's slit eyes followed his every movement and he tensed but did not move from his spot in front of the cave, "Gajeel, what are we dealing with my boy?" Makarov asked the moment he was standing next to him. Gajeel's eyes never left Gray's while he spoke, "old man, ya need to be extra careful now…"

Makarov quirked a brow at the young dragon causing Gajeel to sigh when he finally looked at the older man, "it ain't magic and dragons blood that'er tyin' those two together…"

"Then what is?" Makarov questioned looking back at Gray

Gajeel pointed a claw at the two ice dragons, "human blood, those two'er related."

Makarov hummed, "I see…that explains his behavior then. What do you suggest we do?"

Gajeel looked back to the old man, "line everyone up n' sit down n' frona' him," he once again pointed in Grays direction, "he needs ta see that we ain't a threat ta that young one he's protectin'."

Makarov nodded, "do it then"

Gajeel turned and walked back towards the other dragons and dragged them all one by one to sit them down, "the hell bolt for brains!" the fire dragon complained once Gajeel grabbed hold of the white scarf that was wrapped around his neck, "shut it salamander…" Gajeel growled out before harshly pushing him down to the ground. The pink haired dragon attempted to stand to fight him but Erza's firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down, "Natsu enough, this is serious." Natsu felt another hand on his other shoulder and turned to look at the blond dragon sitting beside him, "come on brother, relax." Natsu let out a loud sigh and crossed his arms over his chest ducking his face into his scarf and pouted.

Once Gajeel was satisfied with everyone's positions he heavily plopped himself down on the ground next to the elder and nodded in his direction.

Makarov looked back at Gray noticing that he had slightly relaxed while giving all of them a confused look, "Gray, we are not here to cause harm to you or that small one you are hiding," Gray narrowed his eyes, giving a low warning growl at the mention of Lucy and all the other dragons tensed but Makarov simply continued, "we are here to talk, that is all. Please."

Gray wasn't sure what he should do as he eyed everyone sitting down in front of them, he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a small tug on one of his wings, "brother?" Gray looked over his shoulder at Lucy, "let's hear them out ok? They seem nice, please?" Lucy whispered while giving Gray big puppy dog eyes. Gray winced slightly at her sad face then turned his head back to look at everyone waiting his answer, they actually seemed to be holding their breaths.

Gray groaned loudly and ran a hand up and down his face before turning to look over his shoulder at Lucy again, "fine…but you stay right next to me the whole time got it?" he whispered to her, Lucy nodded her head and Gray sighed as he un-tensed his body to fully stand again, he retracted his wings to fold on his back and slowly unwrapped his tail from around their bodies.

Everyone watched in full relief as the small dragon that was hidden by Gray was finally able to show herself when she hopped down from her brother's tail to stand next to him instead. Gray -still being very wary of the newcomers- wrapped his tail around her stomach while she wrapped her tail underneath his knee right where the dragon portion started, he then crossed his arms over his chest and waited for them to speak again.

As soon as she came into view everyone couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked but at the same time didn't. She had bright golden blond hair that went to the small of her back where as his was a raven color and spiked up much like Natsu's, she had dark blue horns that were pointing backwards where as his were white in color. She had smooth white and lite blue scales littering her entire body where as he had rough dark and lite blue scales, she also had dark blue talons and claws compared to his white ones. Her wings were white and lite blue with dark blue webbing and claws at each point where as his wings were dark and lite blue with white webbing and claws, her tail was the same white and lite blue as the rest of the scales on her body but the spines running down the middle and scales underneath were dark blue where as his tail was dark and lite blue while the spines and underside were white. They were such a strange contrast to each other but it was clear as day that they were related if their matching dark blue and white slit eye color was anything to go by.

As soon as Lucy was able to see the newcomers she studied them as it seemed they were to her, what surprised her the most but also made her very happy was the five other dragons like herself and Gray.

The first one she looked at had short pitch black hair with a piece that covered one side of his face, it was about the same color as her brother's hair, he also had scary red eyes. All of his dragon features were black in color from this horns, to his scales, his wings, his tail and even his talons and claws were black.

She wondered what kind of dragon he was…

Next to him was the complete opposite of the first one, he had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes whereas hers and Grays were a darker blue and his dragon features were all white in color.

Next to him was the first dragon that she actually looked at and for some reason she felt drawn to this dragon though she wasn't sure why. His hair was pink for one and spiked up in all sorts of directions much like the blond haired dragons next to him and he had intense green eyes that were locked on to her form the moment she came out of hiding. She really wanted to talk to him, maybe even be friends with him.

Next to him was a human, and she was beautiful or at least she was in Lucy's eyes. With her red hair and brown eyes she looked like someone she could also become friends with, maybe even call big sister because she looked older and really strong.

After her was a young dragon, she actually looked younger than Lucy but she was really cute. She had bright brown eyes with white slits -much like hers and Grays- and very pretty long blue hair. She was the stranger one out of them all because not only did she not have horns but she was also covered in scales AND feathers. Her wings were pure white and feathered like a bird's wings, completely unlike her leather webbed wings, but they were very beautiful.

The last dragon was also strange looking, he had long black hair and he also had scary looking red eyes. But it was his scales that threw her off, they were scales like Grays except that they looked like they were made out of metal, they were actually shiny. In fact, his horns, wings, tail, talons and claws were all made out of this strange metal…but it seemed to really suit him.

At the very end of the line was another human and Lucy could tell that he was much MUCH older than everyone else, not only that he was really small too.

When Lucy was done looking at everyone her gaze shifted quickly back to the red scaled dragon again who she found was still looking at her with just as confused gaze as hers was. It was like they were trying to figure each other out before they actually talked to one another, Lucy really didn't understand why but for some reason the longer she looked at him the calmer she felt. His scent was very pleasant too, she really liked it.

The older man cleared his throat and Lucy quickly snapped her gaze to him, "hello young one," he greeted and Lucy smiled big at him while waving a hand, "hello." Makarov chuckled at her, "and what might we call you my dear?"

Lucy's smile never let up and she pointed to herself, "I'm Lucy Frostborne, mama Ur's daughter. I'm an ice dragon!" everyone let out a laugh at her enthusiasm.

While Lucy was introducing herself though Gray couldn't help but grit his teeth and glare at the fire dragon, he had noticed that as soon as Lucy stepped out beside him those stupid green eyes were locked onto his sister and didn't move once. He was actually amazed that the walking inferno didn't growl at her once she said she was an ice dragon like he did with he said it. He didn't like where this was heading, _'Back off match stick….'_ Gray growled out in his head while he continued to glare at the cause of his irrational annoyance.

"Well Lucy and Gray Frostborne, I have something very important to ask the two of you if that is alright." Gray shook his head and looked to the old man that was talking to them, "what is it?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head while Gray just rose a brow at the elder man. Makarov chuckled and continued, "I… _we_ …would like you two to come back to Fairy Tail with us. Be a part of our large family, have a home with us." he opened his arms wide out and gestured to either side of him with Erza on one side and all the dragons on the other, "all are welcome, shapes, sizes, colors, magic…it doesn't matter to us, Fairy Tail welcomes all with open arms no questions asked and you two are one of us. So please," Makarov held his hand out to the two and smiled, "come home."

Lucy smiled unbelievably bright and quickly turned and stood in front of Gray, "oh _pleeeeeeeeease_ brother?! Can we pleeeeease go with them?!" she begged giving him her saddest puppy dog eyes ever, she shot her bottom lip out and pouted. Her tail was even wagging back and forth like an excited dog…

Gray cringed at her sad face and turned his head away from her, it's not that he _didn't_ want them to go to this Fairy Tail, in fact he very much _wanted_ them to leave this cave. Lucy needed to be around people and make friends especially at her age, dragon genes or not…it's just…Gray looked behind her directly at the fire dragon, gritting his teeth hard and balled his claws, that damn bastard was smiling at him! But…it wasn't condescending…it wasn't mocking…hell it wasn't even a damn smirk…it was a genuine, heartfelt smile and it was huge and filled to the brim with innocents.

 _That ass…_

Gray closed his eyes, dropping his head and sighed loudly, when he opened his eyes back up to look at his sister he immediately wanted to look away again, Lucy actually had tears forming in her eyes, "please Gray…" she spoke in barely a whisper and again he cringed feeling his heart shatter, he looked upwards at the sky and cursed every god possible. He sighed again then dropped to one knee and grabbed her shoulders while he looked her straight in the eyes, "you really want to go that badly?" he whispered and she shyly nodded her head using her arm to rub her nose once. He looked behind them at the massive ice cave that they've lived in for the past three years, the place that Ur built and welcomed them into with open arms…the place that they were now going to leave behind…Gray turned his head back around to look at Lucy again and smiled at her, "ok, let's go then."

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth for a few seconds before her brain finally caught up and she smile so big her face actually hurt, " _really?!_ " she beamed, Gray chuckled and ruffled her hair behind her horns, "really." Lucy launched herself into her brothers' arms wrapping hers around his neck squeezing the life out of him, "thank you brother…" she whispered feeling Gray wrap his arms around her to squeeze her back, "anything for you Lu." he stood back up and looked to everyone else waiting for their decision, "alright…we'll go with you. Ur would have wanted this since there's nothing left for us here." both he and Lucy jumped out of their skin when they all cheered loudly for their newest family members, "WONDERFUL!" Makarov beamed, "now I do believe that formal introductions are due so my dear, why don't you start." he looked to his right at the red head who nodded and stepped forward, "certainly master, I am Erza Scarlet, nine years old and a re-quip mage." she bowed to Gray and Lucy then stood and looked to her left -past Makarov- directly at the metal dragon,

"Gajeel Redfox, ten years old, son of Metalicana the iron dragon."

"I'm Wendy Marvell, I'm four years old and my mommy is Grandine the sky dragon."

"Natsu Dragneel! I'm seven years old and my dad is the fire dragon king Igneel."

"I'm Sting Eucliffe, I'm seven and I'm the son of Weisslogia the light dragon."

"Rogue Cheney, seven years old and my father is Skiadrum the shadow dragon."

Lucy was in aww after everyone introduced themselves, "that's so coooool!" she beamed, "I'm six and brother is eight!" everyone laughed at her again, "and you two may call me gramps if you wish everyone else already does, welcome to the family you two." Makarov winked at them and they both smiled back. Lucy turned her head to look at her brother with a pleading look, Gray rolled his eyes and smiled at her before jutting his chin out in the direction of the old man. Lucy squealed rather loudly and stomped her talons on the ground a couple times before turning and running full sprint to tackle the poor old man into a massive hug, "thank you papa!" she excitedly shouted squeezing the elder harder.

Gray was quick to pull her off the old man when he noticed the lack of oxygen and blue tint to his face, "sorry about that. She easily gets overly excited." Gray apologized scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other held tight on one of Lucy's wings.

Makarov cleared his throat, "that's quite alright my boy," he chuckled, "now let's head home yes?"

"AYE!"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I'm really getting into this story finally lol I actually had quite a few times where I thought about deleting it, kinda glad I didn't. :)**_

 _ **How bout that tiny bit of Nalu I threw your way…huh…HUUUUUH?! ***_ _wiggles eyebrows_ _ *****_

 _ **Not much but it's something lol XD**_

 _ **ANYWHORE!**_

 _ **I NEED OPINIONS!**_

 _ **I want the dragons to get their exceeds and I want Gray and Lucy to get one as well….I'm just not sure how to go about doing it. :/**_

 _ **I've considered having the eggs be like 'welcome' presents from Makarov once they get to Fairy Tail….i dunno….**_

 _ **HALP! TKITTY IS LOST!**_

 _ **Let me know how I did**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a Tkitty! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I thought I knew what hell looked like…in fact, I was almost positive I knew hell after what happened to our village…_

 _I've never been more wrong in my entire life…_

 _Hell didn't have claws or fangs; hell didn't roar or destroy towns or end lives…_

 _No…hell wasn't even alive…_

 _Instead it consisted of wheels, a metal body and ran on magic…_

 _Hell was a moving train…and I was stuck on it…_

* * *

 _ **~Gray POV~**_

It took us a full week to navigate our way out of mine and Lucy's home tundra, we didn't even know that Ur had that much territory until we left and had to walk through it.

Once we were finally out of our lands we walked into a small town which had a train station that would take us to our new home. Though, our first encounter with humans after Ur found us was -in a word- infuriating.

 _They feared us and we could tell…_

Not that we could really blame them -given our appearances- but it didn't make their pointing, stares or whispers any less hurtful. Even Lucy stopped her animated talking with the pyro and climbed on my tail in an attempt to hide herself from the human's judgement.

 _We_ _ **were**_ _human at one point too…_

I could only grit my teeth and unfurl my wings some to hide her in hopes of helping her feel somewhat better. I could tell that the other dragons were just as put-off as we were but they seemed use to it already, well except for the little sky dragon, Wendy, she seemed to cling to Gajeel more to try and hide herself from the stares and the strange thing was he actually let her with no complaint at all when she hopped up on his tail just as Lucy had. Though I guess it shouldn't be too surprising, all us males seemed to be a bit over protective of both females, not that it was a bad thing. That hot head even walked closer to me when Lucy hopped up on my tail, I could hear him giving off low growls every now and then when a human would whisper about us.

 _They obviously didn't know we could hear them…_

After that experience I was actually fearing going to this Fairy Tail now, what if they pass judgement on us just like these people were? What if they didn't want us there? That would break Lucy's heart if we were to be rejected by this so called family…

But…flip side to that…Makarov and Erza have not said a single bad thing about any of us dragons, not one. Even when I first made myself visible at the cave I never heard a bad comment from them, even with my melt down to protect Lucy I heard them saying they understood why I did it and even changed their positions to make me feel better.

 _I just hope that whatever awaits us will accept us just as these two have…_

It didn't take us long following Makarov through the small town to reach the train station and I stood with the rest of the dragons while the old man and Erza bought all of our tickets to a town called Magnolia where I guess Fairy Tail was housed.

While we were waiting I had asked Gajeel what he thought about this so called guild and was actually surprised to find out that he didn't know any more than I did. In fact, all of the dragons had yet to actually see Fairy Tail, from what Makarov had told them he wanted to find all the dragon children first then bring us all back together. He had thought that it would be more comfortable for us if we walked in with a group of our own kind and that could only mean that he and Erza have been searching and gathering all of us for two full months, that old man has seriously surprised me.

When the train had finally arrived none of us had thought anything of it when we climb aboard and went to our own personal car, we were just glad to get away from the stares of disapproval and fear. The old man had said something about his _'brats'_ being destructive and a disturbance to other passengers so anytime a member of Fairy Tail boarded any train they would always get their own car far away from the other travelers.

 _That's convenient I suppose_

All was good while we waited for the train to actually start moving, myself, Lucy and match stick were sitting in one seat with Makarov and Erza across in the other. Next to us was Gajeel and Wendy in one seat and Sting and Rogue in the other. I kept to myself while I listened in on everyone's conversations, Lu and pyro were talking about what they thought Fairy Tail would be like and how excited they were to get there. Makarov and Erza were talking about everything they might have to do once we did make it and the old man even cried about how much damage might have been done to the guild while he was away. Wendy had actually fallen asleep and was resting against Gajeel -who I noticed- had wrapped his tail around her to keep her safe while he, Sting and Rogue talked about our walk through the town. They were still pretty pissed and I didn't blame them one bit because I was a bit on edge about it too but there's nothing we can do about it now so I just tuned everyone out and looked out the window I was sitting next too.

 _Then the train started to move…_

I wasn't sure what the hell had happened because one minuet I was perfectly fine and then all of a sudden my stomach was recoiling and trying to jump out of me. I slumped forward with my arms around my middle and let out a pitiful groan, "wh-what the h-hell…" I panted out, my skin felt cold and clammy as sweat started building up on my forehead.

 _I've never felt like this before, what the hell is wrong with me?!_

I managed to move my head slightly to get a peek at Lucy, she looked perfectly fine but next to her, Natsu was doubled over and moaning out in pain just as I was. I looked past him at Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Wendy and was surprised to find that all us males were green in the face and clutching our stomachs. Wendy hadn't even stirred from her slumber, "brother?! Natsu?! You guys, are you alright?!" Lucy's panicked voice rang in my ears making my head hurt even more, "L-Lu…not so loud…p-please" I stuttered, "uuuhhh…make it s-stoooop…" Natsu moaned before rolling off the seat and landed with a thud on the car floor, I wanted to laugh, I really did but I was afraid that whatever I had in my stomach would come flying out the moment I opened my mouth, "hum…it would seem that you five are suffering from motion sickness." I heard Makarov's voice but didn't dare look up, "m-motion sickness? T-the hell is t-that?!" I heard Gajeel try to yell out, "it's actually a pretty common thing. For some reason your brains can't process the fact that while you're not physically moving, the train is and because of that your balance or equilibrium has been thrown off resulting in how you are feeling right now." Erza explained and she received painful moans from all of us.

I slowly lifted my head to try and look at Makarov and Erza but had to quickly slap a hand over my mouth to keep from throwing up all over the floor, "h-how come…h-h-how come the g-girls aren't s-sick?" Sting's voice was muffled from having his hand over his mouth too, "that I cannot tell you, it could be because they are not old enough for their brains to try and comprehend the change in movement or it could very well be because they are female that they are not sick." the old man answered

 _Oh that's not fair…_

"I am sorry kids; you will just have to bear with it until we make it to our destination." Makarov voice was laced with pity.

 _So not fair…_

 _ **~Normal POV~**_

An hour into the boy's utter torture Wendy had awoken only to be completely shocked once she finally seen the state the males were in. Luckily for them she was the daughter of the sky dragon and practiced healing and support magic…unluckily for them -however- Wendy was neither old enough nor strong enough to cast the specific spell that would rid all of them of their motion sickness, "I-I'm s-s-soooorrrrryyyyy!" Wendy wailed, large tears rolling down her chubby cheeks as the boys continued to groan and moan out in pain, "it's ok Wendy, big brother understands and I'm sure everyone else does too." Lucy flashed the younger dragon a bright fanged grin to try and calm her down while she continued to rub her brothers back, Natsu was still curled up on the floor crying out for help. Wendy just continued to cry causing Lucy's grin to drop into a frown and she wondered what she could do to help her feel better.

Erza took pity on the younger dragon and sighed as she unwrapped the metal tail still tightly wrapped around her body and lifted the sobbing girl up into her arms, Gajeel attempted to let out a growl but it came out more as a pitiful whimper than anything, "relax Gajeel, I'm not going to hurt her," she looked down at the sobbing dragon now in her arms and cradled her close to her chest, Wendy's tail had come up and loosely wrapped itself around Erza's arm, "don't be sorry Wendy. You're still very young to have magic in the first place, we will just have to train you when we get home so your magic is stronger for next time." Erza smiled down at the dragon in her arms when her tears finally halted and she was left hiccuping and sniffling, "d-do you really mean it? Will you help me get stronger s-so I can help big brothers when they get sick?" she looked up at Erza with big glossy eyes tears were slowly building back up, Erza dropped a hand on her head, "of course Wendy, everyone at Fairy Tail would be more than willing to help you train and grow." Erza gently moved her fingers through Wendy's soft blue hair calming the girl almost instantly.

"Erza is right my dear," Wendy lifted her head up slightly to look towards the master, even Lucy focused her attentions on the old man, "everyone at Fairy Tail is considered family and we help our family. You are no exception, we will help you and your fellow kin grow into fine young dragons that your parents can and will be proud of this I promise you." Makarov smiled at the girl earning him one in return.

"Why don't you go back to sleep; we still have about another hour before we reach Magnolia." Wendy nodded her head resting against Erza's chest and closed her eyes.

Lucy waited until she was sure that Wendy was fast asleep before she decided to question the two, "did you really mean what you said?" she looked at Makarov and Erza, her uncharacteristically hardened gaze pierced into theirs and they stared back at her with confused looks, "about Fairy Tail. Did you really mean it? Would everyone really be so willing to help us grow and learn more?" Lucy tilted her head at them as she waited for their answers, Gray had moved so his head was resting on her lap -positioned so his horns would not hurt her- while she was unconsciously running her claws through his hair lulling him to a peaceful sleep, "of course we did Lucy. You and your kin have nothing to worry about, we will provide for you not only a home but a family as well." Makarov smiled at the young dragon but it immediately dropped to a frown upon seeing her face.

Lucy had furrowed her brows and looked down at Gray's head in her lap, her lips had pinched together while she thought about what the older male said, "…I may be young compared to everyone else -besides Wendy, of course- and there are still a lot of things I don't understand about the world but I _am_ smart for my age, mama Ur had told me plenty of times. I know she didn't just go off on a small trip like brother said, I know he's keeping more from me. I don't think I will ever completely understand why mama Ur had to leave us but I do understand that what brother did was to protect me from the heartache and pain of being left alone again." she looked back up at Makarov and Erza, "…I am afraid-" her gaze had softened while she continued to speak, "-I am afraid that Fairy Tail isn't going to be like you have described it to us. Our walk through that town and even waiting for this train only terrified me more…brother, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy and myself…we may have been human at one point-" she lifted her hand up and looked at it, what once was the pale flesh of a human now instead was the fully formed paw of a dragon as she studied the white and lite blue scales and dark blue claws she now had, "-but we are not anymore nor can we ever be again…" she lowered her claw to place it back on her brothers head and continued stroking his hair, "and that walk only proved to us that we will never be entirely accepted among you humans again."

Makarov and Erza shared a saddened look before eyeing the girl in front of them again, "Lucy- "Makarov started but she cut him off, "I understand what regret and acceptance is and I do not regret my decision…to become Ur's daughter…to become a dragon…in fact if I had to go through all the pain of transformation or be human again I would gladly choose dragon. I am proud to be Ur's daughter, I am proud to be an ice dragon and I know brother is too and whether or not humans accept us we will not change ourselves." she gave the two a soft smile, "my name is Lucy Frostborne, sister to Gray Frostborne and daughter to Ur Frostborne the ice dragon, if humanity cannot accept us for who we are then me and my fellow kin will simply go back into the wilderness."

Makarov and Erza stared at the girl with wide eyes before Makarov's softened and he chuckled, "spoken words and understandings well beyond your years my dear," Lucy smiled at them again, "I cannot guarantee you complete and total acceptance for who you are, people…people are easily frightened by what they can't understand and you are something they don't understand. With time I believe that some people will learn and accept and there will be some that will never accept you, that is -unfortunately- just how things are in the world. However, what I can guarantee you is the complete and total acceptance of your kin at Fairy Tail. We do not judge others based on their appearances, we are a family and the only thing we ask for is your help protecting others around you and helping others grow as they will for you."

Lucy nodded her head once, "I can accept that."

Gray lifted his head slightly, "same…" he croaked before plopping his head back down on his sister's lap

Natsu lifted his hand up waving it once, "me…t-too" he stuttered

Gajeel grunted letting them know he heard and agreed with them as he continued to lay along the bench.

Sting and Rogue both lifted hands in the air before they quickly flopped back down on their faces, "a-aye…"

Wendy even lifted a claw up and gently placed it on Erza's cheek, "I agree with big sister." she stated while looking into Erza's eyes.

Erza smiled down at her, "we will take care of all of you and that's a promise."

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I feel like this was a really sentimental chapter filled with feelings and what not lol**_

 _ **I think it turned out pretty good though but you'll have to let me know how I did XD**_

 _ **Until next time…**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The last hour on the train went by quicker than they expected.

As soon as the train came to a complete stop -however- the people on the platform were startled and backed away quickly when the train doors opened revealing 5 dragons who all rapidly fled the metal death trap and oozed their way to the floor below practically kissing the ground, "oh thank the gods…" Sting sighed as he sprawled out on his now happy stomach, "I ain't ever getting' on another train as long as I live…" Gajeel groaned out while he laid on his back, "SWEET SWEET SOLID GROUND, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE BEAUTIFUL!" Natsu shouted out while he actually kissed the dirt, "you are nasty fire breath…" Gray sneered, scrunching his nose in disgust while he laid on the ground as well.

Natsu's head immediately snapped up to glare at him, "what'd you say frosty?!" he growled out

Gray sat up and glared right back, "ya heard me flame brain!"

Natsu jumped to his feet and balled his fists, "YA WANNA GO PERVERT?!" he yelled

Gray's eyes grew wide and he sputtered, "P-PERVERT!? WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN' PERVERT?! I AM NOT A PERVERT!" he hollered right back jumping to his feet as well and digging his talons into the ground below.

Natsu smirked, "oh yea? If you ain't a pervert, then why aren't you wearin' a shirt huh? You haven't had a shirt on since we left your cave" he pointed a black claw at Gray's naked chest

Gray's head dropped as he looked at his bare torso and his eyes grew wide, "THE HELL?! HOW DID I NOT EVEN NOTICE?!"

Natsu immediately dropped to the ground clutching his stomach while he howled with laughter, "AHAHAHAHA! OH GODS THIS IS PRICELESS!"

Gray jumped and tackled the cackling fire dragon, "S-SHUT UP! STUPID PYRO!" he screeched while they rolled around attempting to punch one another. The only thing anyone could see was a blur of red and blue tails and wings lashing out in every direction while they toppled over one another.

"OI!" Gajeel yelled out, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!"

Natsu and Gray paused mid-swing long enough to turn their heads towards the iron dragon, "SHUT UP METAL HEAD!" they both yelled in unison before going back to their brawl.

Gajeel gawked at the two rolling around, he grit his teeth and glared at the ball of dragons, he cracked his knuckles, "you little shits…" he said before jumping into the fight, claws and teeth bared to tear apart the fire and ice dragons, "HEEEEEEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Sting pouted before jumping into the mass as well, Rogue simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while he waited for the others to depart the train.

He didn't have to wait long because a few minutes after Sting joined the fight Makarov, Erza, Lucy and Wendy all filed off the train and were met with the ball of dragon limbs rolling around everywhere while insults and shouts were heard. Makarov sweat dropped at the scene then looked at Erza, "well that didn't take long did it?" he chuckled while Erza put a hand to her forehead and sighed loudly clearly embarrassed, "would you like me to take care of it master?" she questioned when she finally looked back at the ball and cracked her knuckles while a dark aura formed around her. Lucy and Wendy shivered and huddled closer to each other and backed away slowly not wanting to be in the way of whatever was about to happened to the boys, Rogue thought it wiser to stand with them than be around the ball of fighting dragons.

Makarov sighed and shook his head, "no no dear, I'll handle this one." he stated while patting her shoulder, Erza nodded her head and relaxed her body moving to stand next to Rogue and crossed her arms over her armor covered chest.

Lucy, Wendy and Rogue were startled and watched with wide bulging eyes and gaping mouths when Makarov used his magic and made his left hand grow to the size of a giants and then cringed at the squishing sound when he brought said hand down fast and splatted the ball of dragons into a pancake of groaning bodies.

Makarov then shrunk his hand back down to its normal size and walked up to the defeated dragons, "well, now that that is out of your system shall we continue?" he questioned while raising a wrinkled white brow, "…yes sir…" they all pouted, standing back up to follow the elder man once again.

The people all standing around the train platform now weren't sure who they feared more, the unknown dragons or the tiny man who took them all out with literally a sweep of his hand but they ultimately went completely ignored as the group of strange beings walked away from the train station.

Even within Fairy Tail's home town the dragons were not free of the stares or the whispers and the closer they walked to the guild the more Makarov could sense the young ones' anxiety, "I am sorry my children…but it is as I said on the train, ordinary people fear that which they do not understand…they even feared me even though I have lived in this town a very VERY long time." he stopped walking and turned to look at all of their down-casted faces and felt his heart break, Erza placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile, "come…" he said quietly, "we are almost home…" they didn't answer him, only nodded their heads and followed behind once again huddling closer to each other seeking comfort within their own kind with Lucy standing on Gray's tail and Wendy standing on Gajeel's.

They turned another corner and the dragons were met with a very heavenly scent drifting through the air and couldn't help but inhale deeply, Makarov chuckled hearing all of them sniffing the air, "it seems Ms. Marie has just pulled out a fresh batch of bread, shall we go visit?" he questioned looking over his shoulder, they again didn't answer but the sounds of growling stomachs were enough of an answer for him and he smiled leading them to the shop where the enticing scent was coming from.

They finally stopped outside a small building with a big sign that read _'Marie's Bakery'_ , "Ms. Marie?!" Makarov shouted while they stood outside her shop, not but a second later the door opened and an elderly woman, who was about the size of Makarov, stepped outside, "why hello Makarov," she gave him a kind smile before turning her attention to the dragons standing directly behind him. They all cringed and awaited the harsh words or fear to come from the old woman but it never came, she actually smiled at them, "and hello to you too youngsters, I see Makarov has brought home even more children," she turned her attention back to the old man, "you better be careful, soon you won't have any more room in that big building of yours, it will be filled to the brim with laughing children."

To say the dragons were shocked would be an understatement, she didn't care what they looked like nor did she even fear them, she treated them just like any other person, "Ms. Marie could we purchase some of that wonderful honey bread of yours?" Makarov questioned the old woman and she gave him a bright smile, "of course dear, I know how much you love your honey bread. I'll be back in a flash." she looked to the kids and winked at them before turning to head back into her shop.

Lucy and Wendy, being curious about the old woman jumped down from their perches on the boys' tails and walked to stand next to Makarov. Marie walked out of her shop and joined the group a few minutes later carrying a basket full of fresh, piping hot honey bread. The dragons were once again surprised by this elder woman when she walked up to each of the boys and handed them their own breads, she walked to Erza handing her one then finally stopped at Makarov, Lucy and Wendy. She bent down slowly and looked the girls in the eyes while handing them theirs, "I hope you like it, this is my special recipe." she smiled at them and watched as they hesitantly brought the bread to their mouths taking a small bite, her smile grew when their eyes widened and stuffed the rest of the bread in their mouths chewing happily, "that was so good! Thank you ma'am!" Lucy beamed her a fanged grin, Marie laughed, "oh you sweet sweet child you," she cooed at Lucy and slowly brought her wrinkled hands up and placed them on Lucys' scaled cheeks, "you are quite welcome and you are always welcome here," she turned to look at Wendy placing a hand on her cheek as well and then looked up at the boys, "you are all welcome here. You come back whenever you want and I'll make sure to always have a fresh batch of bread just for you." the boys' eyes widened before they immediately softened and they smiled back at the elder woman, "C-could we r-really come back?" Wendy shyly asked looking down at her talons.

Marie patted her head, "of course dearie, any family of Makarov's is family to me."

Lucy and Wendy smiled big and carefully tackled her with hugs, "thank you grandma Marie…" Lucy whispered

Marie felt tears build up in her old eyes and hugged the girls back, "oh you two are just too cute for words!" the girls laughed and let her go while helping her stand back up, Makarov chuckled, "thank you Ms. Marie, what do I owe you?" he questioned only to raise a brow when she shook her head and waved him off, "think nothing of it Makarov, it's on the house." Makarov's eyes widened, "oh but Ms. Marie we can't do th- "he was cut off when Marie shushed him, "tut-tut, Makarov. Your company was plenty and bringing these wonderful children to visit me warms these old bones of mine." she smiled at them all before shooing them away, "go on now, I'm sure you have plenty to do today but do please stop by again soon."

Makarov sighed and gave her a gentle smile, "as you wish Ms. Marie, thank you again. Come kids, lets head to the guild."

They all smiled and waved goodbye to Marie before filing behind Makarov once again, Gajeel -however- held back a moment longer. He walked up to the old woman and knelt before her while gently placing one of his massive clawed hand on her head and looked her straight in the eyes, "thanks grams…" he whispered out giving her a half smile.

Marie reached up and plucked his claw off her head and brought it down between them, she gave him a gentle smile and patted the back of his hand while she remained silent. No words were needed because she understood what his thanks was for, it was not for the bread but for the fact that she treated them not as monsters but as the children they actually were -dragon appearance or not- and he was grateful to her.

Marie nodded her head in the direction Makarov and his kin were walking, "go on." she whispered giving his hand a couple more pats, Gajeel nodded his head at her then stood and turned to catch up to everyone. What they hadn't noticed was the people that had gathered around or walked by and watched the interaction between the dragons and the older lady with apprehension and nervousness while they waited for whatever they were expecting to happen. They were actually surprised at how gentle and respectful the dragons actually were to one of their towns oldest and kindest members and actually smiled before going on their ways again.

The rest of the walk was in silence but it was not suffocating as it was before, the visit with Marie really help the dragons relax and Makarov knew he made the right choice to stop by her shop.

The moment Fairy Tail finally came into view -however- made the dragons stop dead in their tracks and just stare with wide eyes and gaping mouths at the building before them. Makarov and Erza both laughed when they turned around to gage their reactions, "welcome home my children!" he held his arms out wide presenting the building before them. The dragons all looked down at the small man and smiled, "you wait here for just a moment while I prepare everyone inside for your arrival." he smiled once more at them before turning with Erza and walked inside the building leaving the dragons all standing right outside the doors.

Lucy climbed back up on Gray's tail and hide her face on his back between his wings, "I'm scared big brother…" she whispered

Gray looked over his shoulder, "don't you worry sis, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Gajeel walked up to them after Wendy jumped up on his tail, he dropped one of his claws on Lucy's head, behind her horns, "we will all protect ya. Regardless of wha' happens n' that buildin' the 7 of us are kin, we're a family now n' we protect our own."

"Don't you worry about a thing Luce! We'll protect you and Wendy!" Natsu shouted from his spot standing next to her.

Sting walked up to stand next to Natsu while Rogue was patting Wendy on the head, "you girls don't got to worry about a thing!" Sting said with a smirk on his face while looking back and forth between the girls.

Wendy smiled at them, "thank you big brothers!" she beamed

Gajeel's metal wings lowered slightly to provide more cover for her and he lifted his tail to wrap it around her middle, "we'll keep ya safe…"

Shouts and cheers were suddenly heard from behind the wooden doors startling the hatchlings out of their conversation with each other and then the doors opened again revealing Makarov to them, "come on kids, come meet your new family," he smiled at them and held the door open to them.

They hesitated for a moment before Gajeel took the first step, Gray was right behind him with Natsu at his side, his tail had come up and wrapped itself around Lucy's to help her stay calm while on Gray's back and Sting and Rogue took up the rear.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey, so I figured it was probably about time that I talked to you guys and explain my extremely long absence.**_

 _ **I've been battling some very severe depression for the past couple months. It was bad enough that with one more tiny little push, I wouldn't have been here anymore.**_

 _ **A lot of bad things happened since around the middle of summer and I don't really want to get too into that but it has been very difficult to handle anything at all.**_

 _ **BUT…**_

 _ **I did go and get help.**_

 _ **I did talk to somebody and was put on some meds to help get my brain back into an, at least somewhat, functioning form again. I started going to College to help give me a purpose again and feel good about myself again.**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **I've been dealing with some new issues regarding my hands and frankly it just irritates me and upsets me…**_

 _ **I have to have surgery on my left hand and elbow to repair nerve damage, I'll be in a soft cast for about 2-3 weeks then I'll have to go through physical therapy to help gain my strength back. I'll hopefully have that done during Christmas break so I have enough time to heal and not have to worry about stress.**_

 _ **Not too bad right?**_

 _ **Bleh…**_

 _ **After that I'll have to have another surgery on my right hand and elbow, I'll be in a hard cast for about 6-7 weeks and gaining strength back in that one will take me a few YEARS…**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because I, SOME HOW, have arthritis in my hand and it's causing damage in my entire arm…**_

 _ **I'm 29 years old…I shouldn't already have arthritis…**_

 _ **So, it's just irritating and just taxing on my body :(**_

 _ **BUT!**_

 _ **I AM DOING BETTER! Despite the new depressing news of what I'll have to go through in the very near future, I'm doing better. I've been trying very hard to fix myself and make myself better and having so much support and even having some of you randomly messaging me asking how I am and why you haven't seen anything from me in a while, really did help. Made me feel like I would have been missed if I didn't get help.**_

 _ **Thank you guys, VERY MUCH.**_

 _ **I know it might not seem like much to you, but you helped save my life, and I am very grateful.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **Very Much Love From A Tkitty**_


	10. Chapter 9

"COME ON NATSU! WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU LUCY! KEEP GOING!"

"WAHHHHH! L-LUCY SLOW DOWN!"

"Sorry Lisanna, we can't. Gajeel and Gray will skin us alive if we are any later."

It's been a full five months since the hatchlings joined Fairy Tail and the children couldn't be happier.

True to Makarov and Erza's words the members of Fairy Tail welcomed them with open arms and never once shunned or feared them, some of the younger children of the guild even went as far as becoming friends with the dragons, such as the small white haired child currently glued to Lucy's back fearing that she might fall off her perch on her tail with the speeds that Lucy and Natsu were currently running through the woods at.

Lucy had made sure to keep her claws gently wrapped around Lisanna's small arms making sure she didn't fall while the tip of her tail was firmly held within Natsu's claws, "so why are you guys in such a hurry to get to Gray and Gajeel?" Lisanna asked peeking over her shoulder to look at the fast running Natsu directly behind her, she shivered a little due to the cold seeping into her skin from Lucy's naturally cooler body temperature but she didn't care, she loved hanging on Lucy, "we promised them that we would help shape a new den today- "Lucy started, "-but we didn't want to leave our best friend out, so we went to the guild to pick you up first." Natsu finished flashing a bright fanged grin at the girl. She blushed a little and turned her head back around and buried her face into Lucy's golden hair fluttering along her back, her wings were parted to the sides slightly to give Lisanna more room, "thanks you guys, I don't think big sister is going to like this though." Lisanna lightly laughed, "why?" Lucy questioned looking over her shoulder at the small girl then turned back to watch were she was running. She didn't understand why Mirajane had such a huge problem with her and Natsu hanging out with Lisanna anyway, they've been together since day one and haven't really been apart. Lisanna giggled at her, "it's because she apparently thinks you guys are for team Erza."

"Team Erza?" Natsu questioned quickly following Lucy as she jumped over a fallen log and laughed when Lisanna squealed clutching onto Lucy tighter, "what's a team Erza?" he asked as soon as their talons were digging up the ground as they ran once again.

Lisanna sighed, "you know how big sister can't stand Erza, they constantly fight any chance they get. It's almost like you and Gray, Natsu- "Lisanna laughed when she carefully looked back at the red dragon, "-anyways, she thinks that because you guys are close to Erza that means you've sided with the ' _enemy_ ' as she puts it and doesn't want me hanging around you two but I like being around you guys; you're my best friends." Lisanna blushed a little when both dragons laughed, "you're our best friend too Lisanna, don't worry we'll always be together no matter what your meanie sister says." Lucy proudly stated before finally slowing down her running speed. Once they cleared the small forest they were running through, they walked out into a large opening and directly in front of them was their destination. There was a small mountain, little ways away from Fairy Tail, that the hatchlings had claimed -with the help of the master- as their own and were currently working on carving out a massive nest within it. They had three very large rooms already done but still had a long ways to go before they were fully finished with their new home. Each room that was finished was large enough to be considered a small house and -with even more help from Makarov- he was able to convince some plumbers and lacrima installers to come out to the mountain and set up the plumbing in the carved-out sinks, toilets and showers allowing them running water and lacrima were drilled and placed all along the walls permitting light and power with just a touch of magic to the crystals. Even though there were three rooms already finished and ready to live in, the hatchlings opted to huddle together every night on an immense pile of furs, blankets and pillows in the middle of their home until everyone had their own den not wanting anyone to be left out.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted letting go of Lucy's tail and running ahead of the two girls to the opening of their den, Lisanna decided to stay on Lucy's tail until they were fully inside the cave dwelling, "wow," Lisanna breathed in awe once they were walking through the long tunnel towards the actual dens, "last time I was here you didn't have the lacrimas installed. It's so much nicer now that you can see."

"Aye, papa was able to convince some installers to come out and help us get them set up, we even have running water that flows directly from the massive lake next to the mountain." Lucy explained as they continued walking down the long tunnel, the sounds of Natsu and Lucy's talons clicking and scraping against the floor as they walked and their tails dragging behind them being the only thing they heard for a moment before Lisanna spoke again, "how come you made the tunnel to your nest so long?"

"Gajeel and Gray said it was safer though they didn't explain why…" Lucy pouted slightly

Eventually the trio of friends made it to end of the tunnel; at the end was a very large wooden door and carved on the door was the head of a dragon and around the dragon was each of the hatchlings magical elements indicating who was living behind the door and then directly between the dragons' eyes was the Fairy Tail symbol, "the door turned out great! Laki really did an amazing job on helping you guys with her wood magic." Lisanna praised, Lucy and Natsu smiled at her before pushing on the door walking inside to a large open area, they weren't even fully inside the door before a voice called out to them, "there you two are, where the hell have you been!" Gray shouted at them from the large hole he was looking out of, "sorry brother, we stopped by the guild first to grab Lis before we came home." Lucy explained lifting her tail up to wrap around the girls' waist and helped her to the ground, "what's tha' runt doin' here?" Gajeel's rough voice spoke out once he walked out of the large hole in the wall as well.

"Heeeeey…" Lisanna pouted from her spot in between Natsu and Lucy, "we wanted her here with us metal face. You said we were working on the next den all day today and we wanted to spend time with her too." Natsu huffed crossing his small arms over his chest.

Gajeel grunted and rolled his red eyes, "fine…but if she gets n' tha' way of anythin' taday she goes back ta tha' guild. Got it?" he crossed his arms and glared at the two dragons.

The two rolled their eyes, "yea yea got it big brother…geez…" Lucy answered

Gajeel growled at them for their defiance but they only growled right back.

The group of dragons had -with some reluctance- dubbed Gajeel as the leader of the nest simply because he was the oldest of the seven of them and would make sure they stayed safe. Realistically it should be Natsu who was their leader and they all knew that since he was a prince and son of the great fire king but because he was so young and immature he couldn't lead yet. So Gajeel, with Gray's help -since he was the second oldest- ran the nest instead, their system ran smoothly for the most part but there were times when Gajeel -like now- would try to place dominance over the others but they wouldn't have any of it and would put Gajeel back in his place. The hatchlings knew their hierarchy instinctually and accepted Gajeel as a substitute leader, only to make sure they stayed alive, until their true leader was of age…that didn't mean they _had_ to listen.

Lucy and Natsu walked up to Gray and Gajeel with Lisanna directly behind them to stand in front of the large hole they were currently working on shaping into another den. Sting and Rogue were inside working on carving the dirt and rock walls with their claws, "come on, we want ta have tha' plumbin' n' lacrimas done taday too." Gajeel stated walking back inside the hole, "how come there's dirt? I figured it would just be rock since you were digging into a mountain. Not only that but how come the other rooms are made of rock and not dirt like this one?" Lisanna asked once she got a good look at the room slowly taking shape, "well technically the opening to and part of the tunnel are the only parts that are really carved out of the mountain. We are actually underground- "Gray stated while he began digging his claws into the dirt wall again, "-there's no way we would have been able to fit all of our dens in just the small mountain alone so we all decided to go below the actual mountain instead rather than inside of it. To answer your question about the rock that is simple too, dirt shifts too much and we would risk a cave in if we left it as just such; so instead we accidently figured out how to create rock with our magic."

Lisanna gave him a confused look, "how did you accidentally make rock?" she asked walking behind her best friends to watch as they began digging in the dirt as well. Gray laughed and scratched the back of his head with his dirt covered talons, "heh…actually the funny thing is we found out because me and fire breath got into a fight- "Natsu growled out at the insult but Gray only ignored him and continued, "He had shot fire out at me and I dodged making the fire hit part of the dirt wall that use to be in the tunnel, after that he dodged my ice attack making my magic hit the same spot that his fire had causing the dirt to cool off instantly and there in its place was rock." Gray shrugged his shoulders at the small girl before going back to his work, "after that it made things pretty simple, Natsu would heat the dirt that we finished clawing through then Gajeel, Sting and Rogue would use their magic's to smooth the dirt of any imperfections our claws had caused while it was super-heated then me and Lu would use our magic to cool it off and make the rock. Since its magic made rock it's actually a lot stronger than regular rock, our claws can't cut through it anymore; well Gajeel's still can just because his are sharper than the rest of ours since he's a metal dragon." he shrugged his shoulders again and focused on digging.

"Well that's pretty cool," Lisanna said moving to help Lucy and Natsu shape the wall they were working on, "by the way, where is Wendy?" she asked looking to Lucy, "she's with Erza." Rogue answered, "aye, she's too young to help out anyways, so she's been spending her time with Erza at Fairy Hills." Sting added on and Lisanna nodded her head, "alrigh' tha's nough' chit chat, get ta work." Gajeel ordered, everyone groaned but complied anyways.

After a few hours of digging and shaping they finally had a rough form of a new den allowing them to allow the installers to work on the water and lacrima. Once those were functioning and carefully tested Lisanna got to watch how the dragons made the rock with Natsu super-heating the dirt, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue smoothing it out then Gray and Lucy finishing it off by cooling it down and there in its place was the rock that covered the rest of the dens and cave. However, at some point in their process of turning the room into rock Erza had showed up with Wendy in tow stating that it was getting late and she wanted to make sure the youngest dragon made it home safely. Unfortunately, that was also when Lucy and Natsu had to say goodnight to their friend since Erza was making Lisanna leave with her back to her brother and sister. After their goodbyes and promises to hang out and play tomorrow and seeing the two humans off, the dragons got back to work to finish the little bit they had left of the den while Rogue and Wendy went to their formed kitchen to work on making dinner for everyone.

"I still think it's crazy that you can actually cook, Rogue." Gray stated while walking into the kitchen to clean off his claws. Rogue shrugged his shoulders while handing Wendy a piece of meat to cut, "father wanted to make sure I could take care of myself when he left; cooking was just part of my training. To be honest, I'm more amazed that everyone else does not know how to cook…" Rogue walked back towards the handmade stove grabbing some logs from their firewood supply and neatly stacked them underneath, "NATSU! CAN YOU COME LIGHT THE STOVE FOR ME PLEASE!"

"SURE ROGUE, ONE SEC!" Natsu shouted back before running into the kitchen and stopping next to the black dragon. He quickly lite his right hand on fire and pressed it against the logs that Rogue stacked up watching as they caught fire. Natsu flashed him a lazy grin then ran back into the main nest area where everyone else was relaxing.

Rogue looked back at Gray -who was propped up against a stone wall in the kitchen- and quirked a brow at him, the black scales on his forehead shifting with the movement, "how come your dragon didn't teach you and Lucy how to cook? I figured out of everyone, she would have; Wendy can you hand me that pot right there?" he pointed at a large pot he planned on using for random vegetables to give them a variety of foods to eat.

Gray shrugged his shoulders then crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, his blue tail was slowly waving back and forth along the ground, "we didn't need it; that's why Ur never taught us."

Rogue looked back at Gray after he was finished filling the large pot full of water and placed it on the stove top, "why?" he questioned, Gray opened his eyes back up to look at both Wendy and Rogue giving him strange looks, "ice dragons brother. We never cooked anything, whatever we caught and killed Ur would freeze it for us and we stored it in our cave and then ate them as they were later. Think of it as a meat pop-" he laughed when they both gagged at the thought, "-it tastes a lot better than it sounds. Besides, we're dragons, we can eat meat raw, we just liked ours frozen is all."

Rogue waved the thought away, "I am a proud dragon but even I can't fathom eating _frozen_ raw meat…so thank you but I'll pass…"

Gray smirked then shrugged his shoulders again and pushed himself off the wall, "suit yourself," he lazily walked to the opening to the nest, "you should ask Lucy what she thinks of meat pops, she'd go into full detail for ya, bone crunchin' n' all." he called over his shoulder, laughing again when they both gagged a second time, "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Rogue shouted throwing a wooden spoon at the blue dragon who quickly dodged still laughing as he walked completely out of the kitchen.

Wendy shivered, "I like raw meat too…but frozen, NO WAY!" Rogue couldn't help but nod his head agreeing with her before going back to his work.

"What's got his pannies inna' knot?" Gajeel questioned as soon as Gray joined him on their pile of furs and blankets he was resting on.

Gray shook his head then looked at Lucy who was busy wrestling with Natsu and Sting, "notin'. Him and Wendy just didn't agree with how me and Lucy ate before we joined up with you guys."

Gajeel lifted a pierced brow before shaking his head, "never mind…don't wanna know…"

"OW! STING! THAT HURTS! GET THE HELL OFF MY TAIL!" Natsu suddenly shouted out causing Gray and Gajeel to look at the cause of his outburst seeing one of Sting's scaled talons on top of Natsu's tail, "come on Sting, we agreed on no tail stomping…" Lucy scolded while she tugged on Natsu's arm to help him get away.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! I SWEAR!" Sting yelled quickly backing up.

Natsu lifted his tail and swung it back and forth a couple times to get rid of the stinging before he grinned at his white dragon brother, "eh, no biggie bro, it doesn't hurt that bad." then tackled him to the ground, rolling all over the open space of their den.

Lucy stood up and walked over to where Gray and Gajeel were sitting and laid herself right along both of their laps, resting her head in Grays while closing her eyes, "ey squirt, the hell!" Gajeel huffed but didn't move to push her off, "…tired…" she hummed, pushing her face into Gray's bare stomach while her tail lazily wrapped around Gajeels and her wings relaxed to her sides in the space between both males.

Gray chuckled at his sister, patting her head a couple times, "you worked hard today, so I understand being tired but can't sleep yet Lu, we still got to eat dinner."

Lucy groaned, "I know but I'm tiiiiiiired" she pouted squishing her face farther into Grays stomach.

Gray simply rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the metal dragon, "we've got four dens done so far, how long you think it will take us to finish the other three?"

Gajeel rolled his shoulders while tilting his neck to the side hearing it pop with the action, he let out a sigh of relief before answering, "dunno, but if I was ta guess I'd say a week maybe two. As long as we keep up this same pace."

Gray nodded his head in agreeance, "sounds about right, I'm just glad gramps was able to convince those installers to come out and help. That woulda been a pain to try and figure out ourseeeeeelves~." Gray said has he yawned at the end.

Gajeel simply grunted his agreement while crossing his arms over his chest.

"GUUUUUUUYS! DINNERS READY!" Wendy suddenly shouted out from the kitchen and Gray and Gajeel watched as Natsu and Sting took off toward the direction of her shout.

Gajeel snorted before standing earning him a disapproving whine from Lucy as her talons plopped to the ground and his tail slid out of her grasp, he turned his head down towards Gray, "better get n' there n' get ur' food before flame ass n' light bulb eat it all." then left for the kitchen as well.

Gray shook his head then placed his claws on Lucy's head, "come on Lu, lets eat then we can sleep, alright?"

Lucy groaned then whined again, "…alright…" she finally huffed out before rolling off of Gray and slowly standing up with him.

* * *

Once they were all full, they piled on their make shift bed to prepare for sleep. Wendy was already out for the night with Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Lucy not far behind when they were startled awake by a knock on their wooden door. Immediately after the knock it opened to reveal Makarov, "hey gramps, what's up?" Gray asked as he sat up to fully look at the old man.

Gajeel sat up as well while the other four remained laying down but their full attention was on the old man as they watched him walk into their nest and close the door behind himself.

Makarov cleared his throat then gave the dragons his full attention, "hello my children, I am sorry to drop by so late but I have something I must discuss with you and it cannot wait until tomorrow."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "what's wrong ol' man?"

Makarov sighed, "I received a summons from the magic counsel today stating that I have to appear before them tomorrow,"

Gray gave him a confused look, "why? What for? And why tell us?" he questioned feeling slightly worried with how distraught the elder man actually looked.

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath through his nose and let it back out before looking up at the six dragons all giving him worried looks, "I said I was to appear but in reality, all eight of us have to be there tomorrow. Myself, along with all of the dragon children, have to go before the counsel tomorrow, to face judgement."

"THE HELL!" Gajeel shouted as he jumped up, Wendy whined a little from her position next to him causing him to look down at her then he sat back down, placing a clawed hand on her head to calm her back down, "why are we facin' judgement?! We ain't done notin' wrong!" he growled out.

"YEA!" Natsu shouted next, "what did we do gramps?"

"My children calm yourselves, it is nothing that you have done I can assure you," he answered while moving both of his hands in a downward motion to try and calm them again.

"Then what is it?" Gray questioned feeling his patience slipping.

Makarov shook his head, "it is more what they are worried you _might_ do. I told you when I first brought you home that some would accept and some would not; you remember that discussion, right?" the six dragons all nodded their heads in unison as they waited for the old man to explain, "well this is just an example of that. The counsel apparently received an anonymous tip stating that I allowed some _questionable and dangerous creatures_ into my guild and they fear for their safety now that you are living here and they fear that my guild has become too powerful. So, now they want to see you for themselves to determine if you are suitable to live in society or if they will force you back into the wilds...or worse."

"BUT WE AREN'T DANGEROUS!" Lucy suddenly shouted as she too sat up, "we haven't done anything wrong! We even help Ms. Marie in her shop almost every day and she tells us every time we are there that she loves all of us as if we were her own grandchildren and we are such a big help to her! How can they say that?!" she had tears willing up in her eyes the more she spoke causing Gray to reach for her and pulled her onto his lap allowing her to curl up in a ball and cry into his chest.

"We ain't done notin' wrong gramps… this is bullshit…" Gajeel was beyond pissed, they've done a lot for this town in the short amount of time that they have been here, can even go as far as to say they've become friends with a lot of the locals. Who the hell had the balls to spout off a bunch of lies?

"Children please, I know this is upsetting but I promise you, I will fight for you." Makarov stated with a fierce look in his eyes, "I know how good you are and I know several townsfolk who would more than happily speak for you as well, you are my children now and as a parent I will protect my family." Makarov looked at each one of them, even little Wendy who was still fast asleep, his face softened as he gave them all a smile, "if the counsel deems you unfit for society, I say to hell with them. This is your home now and you will not be kicked from your home and they can lock me up for that for all I care. You all belong here and I will see to it that you stay here."

"Gramps…" Gajeel started but he wasn't sure what to say in that moment, none of them were sure what to say.

"I have already contacted several of the townsfolk that you all have helped and they are all more than happy to be there tomorrow and testify on your behalf. All of them stating to me that their lives have gotten much easier with all your help, so don't you worry. We will fight this and we will win."

Makarov cleared his throat, "with that, I need you at the guild bright and early tomorrow. Please, get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight children." And with that he turned towards the door, opening it and closing it has he left the dragons nest to rest as well.

Nobody knew what to say after Makarov left but all of them had the same thought.

 _Who told that lie…_

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **LOOK WHO IT IS!**_

 _ **That's right, it's a Tkitty!**_

 _ **So, I know this might not be the story that everyone has been waiting on but I wanted to try it out and see if I can get back into writing again and this one is one of my easier stories.**_

 _ **Just as an update, I did have that surgery on my left hand in December and I did have the second surgery on my right hand just 3 weeks ago but I am healing really well, a lot quicker than me or my doctor were expecting.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm doing so much better than I was almost a year ago now and I'm really hoping that I can get myself back into writing because, honestly, I miss you guys!**_

 _ **SO!**_

 _ **As per the use, let me know how I did and if you liked it and as always,**_

 _ **MUCH LOVE FROM A TKITTY!**_


	11. Chapter 10

The air in the nest was a little stale the next morning, nobody was sure what to say or think let alone what to do in general given the new circumstance that was thrust at them just a few hours prior to them all waking up.

This was a serious problem that they weren't entirely sure of the outcome and to be blunt, they were all a mixture of frightened and mad.

Frightened because they didn't know what their fate would be during and after the meeting.

Mad because they didn't deserve this treatment, everyone and their grandma knew that, hell, even the dog knew they didn't deserve this, however somebody apparently thought otherwise.

They didn't think that they had gotten on anybody's bad side in town but guess they were wrong.

Just when things were starting to look up for the hatchlings, life has a funny way of knocking them back down to reality.

Time to face the music as they say…

* * *

Once Gray and Gajeel had everyone awake and fed they made the trip to the guild in complete silence, Lucy riding on Gray's tail and Wendy on Gajeels with Natsu, Rogue and Sting bringing up the rear, all of them all but lost in their own minds trying to figure out what they had done to get put on the council's radar but the answers evaded them. They truly had no idea what they had done or said to cause this lie to be said.

They just hoped that Makarov could save them once again.

After about a fifteen minuet walk the guild was finally within view, the sun was well awake and people were starting to venture out onto the streets as business owners unlocked their doors and flipped their open signs to start the day.

Stopping just outside of the large building that housed their new family the dragons were surprise to see a carriage with Ms. Marie standing beside Makarov waiting for them, "good morning my children." Makarov greeted once they were all standing in front of the two elders but none of them spoke a word choosing to keep their faces down and their shoulders drooped allowing their wings to touch the ground to show just how upset they really were. Makarov winced and quickly glanced at Marie to see what he should say or do but she simply shook her head, there was nothing either of them could say at this point that would make any of this better for the children.

Lucy hopped off Grays tail and slowly made her way to Ms. Marie, her head down-casted the entire way, only to shock everyone when she dropped to her knees and gently placed her head, right where her horns started, on the old woman's stomach with her face still looking down at Ms. Maries' feet while her wings unfolded to lay completely on the ground making it look like she had a cape on. This is a common thing among dragons to show family members that they are in distress or scared and are seeking comfort from an elder.

Lucy, who had been on the verge of tears the whole walk to town, couldn't stifle her sniffles any longer and the moment that Wendy joined her on the ground in front of Ms. Marie she lost it, breaking out into soft sobs she was the first of them to speak what they were all thinking, "g-grandma Marie… we-we don't want to leave… we l-love it here, we don't w-want to leave Magnolia. P-Please-" Lucy raised her head up looking right into the old woman's eyes with her glossy, puffy red ones, "P-Please don't let t-them send us away…" she choked out a sob as she continued to beg, her face contorted to show just how upset she really was, "…please…" her tail tightly curled around Wendy's trying to help the youngest dragon, who was in a puddle of her own tears, as she lowered her head again setting it back against Ms. Marie's stomach, "oh… my dear sweet children, please don't cry." Marie wrapped her arms around both girls and gently stroked their hair causing them to cry even harder, "shh now; calm; deep breaths, it's going to be ok. Don't you worry about a thing, Makarov and I won't allow them to send you away." Marie cooed at the two trembling dragons as she tried to calm them down. It was then that the males finally moved, stepping forward in a line so that they were right in front of the two elders and all of them dropped to their knees and drooped their wings as well, keeping their heads to the ground, causing Marie and Makarov to gasp out loud, "Lu is right gramps… we talked about it last night and-" Gray finally looked up at the two with pleading eyes, "we don't want to leave…"

Natsu, Sting and Rogue all nodded their heads to show that they agreed but refused to look up at the old man.

"we like it here," Makarov moved his eyes to look at the eldest dragon who was finally looking at him, "we've made alotta new friends n' we've gotta purdy kick-ass family now, not ta mention the jobs we get ta do round town since we can't do missions yet n' the people here seem like they finally accepted us n' have welcomed our help." Gajeel slowly stood back up, giving the elder man a fierce determined look, "we can do more for the people here than anyone else can since we're a hell of a lot stronger than a full-grown man, smarter too n' let's not forget ta mention when we all get old nough' we can fly ta other towns for supplies n' what not. We all agreed that since this town has treated us not as monsters but as the kids we are n' allowed us ta stay, we owe it our lives and if we have ta… we will fight ta stay here." His words left no room for argument nor could anyone walk around his threat.

The seven dragons have made a home and found a new family for themselves, they won't be giving either up any time soon.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I will not let those blowhards take away what has been gifted to you, I promise you that." Makarovs gaze spoke unreachable measures as each of the children finally rose their heads with a new-found hope in their eyes, "come children, we must be off if we are going to make it on time. Oh, and one more thing," Makarov stated before reaching inside his white coat, he then pulled out several patches, "these are for you, boys." He handed each male a patch, "these are motion sickness patches, just peel off the paper on the back and stick them on your shoulders. I had Porlyusica make them before you showed up, however, I don't know how effective they will be seeing as we have never had to make patches for dragons before but hopefully they will at least take the edge off while we ride to Era."

The boys all smiled at the man and quickly pressed the patches to their shoulders before following Ms. Marie and the girls into the carriage, Makarov opted to ride with the driver just in case the patches didn't work, "to Era my good sir and please, make haste, I want these kids back home before supper time."

The driver nodded his head and once everyone was aboard the carriage and sitting comfortably he shouted a quick "HEEYA!" while gripping the leather reins quickly lift them up and back down giving the large pig-like beast a smack on its behind and with a low squeal it animal took off running through the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

While the patches didn't take away the motion sickness completely like they would a human they did at least dull it so that the boys could sleep the whole way without feeling like their stomachs would rip themselves out of their bodies and once they pulled up to the big council building they felt rejuvenated and ready to take on whatever fight they were getting ready to walk into. The girls, however, weren't fairing as good; unable to sleep the entire way there, they were filled with nothing but worry as they latched themselves onto Ms. Marie who was doing her best to try and calm them down but it was all for not.

They were just too scared.

While Ms. Marie was helping unload the dragons from the carriage, Makarov paid the driver, thanking him for his speedy driving, before heading to the front of the large building where another older man was waiting for their arrival, "hiya Makie!" the old man greeted giving Makarov a firm handshake once he was standing before him, "hello Yajima, it's good to see you my old friend though I wish it was on better circumstances."

"Aye, I do to but I have some information on that request you asked me about last night." Yajima pulled Makarov in close, cupping his hand around his mouth and lowered his voice so no one else could hear the two speak.

"What did you find out Yaj?" Makarov questioned as he too stepped closer and lowered his voice to keep the conversation between the two of them.

Yajima turned his head to look behind Makarov at the dragons hopping out of the carriage then behind himself at the two guards who were standing in front of the doors to the building before turning back and cupping his hand by his mouth once again, "well, I couldn't figure out just who the anonymous tip came from I can tell you that it definitely wasn't anyone from Magnolia, you were right to be suspicious, Makie."

Makarov narrowed his eyes as his brows furrowed, "where did it come from then?" he questioned

Yajima cleared his throat before speaking again, "Oak Town. Though I don't understand why anybody from that town would be sending in complaint letters on somebody from Magnolia, just doesn't make any sense."

Makarov nodded his head and took a step back, "I figured as much, it made no sense to me either that someone from home would place a complaint about my kids after they've been there for almost half a year. I could understand days after they first showed up… but not months. And those kids have worked so hard to win over the town and her people, it would have crushed their hearts if it was someone from home." Makarov lowered his head and place his hand on his chin while he thought, "why would someone from Oak Town have it out for my kids… only person I know of that would do something this despicable is that no good guild leader there…" Makarov made an agitated noise in the back of his throat before shaking his head and looked back up at his old friend, "Thank you for your help Yaj, I'll have to keep my eyes open and my guard up for this _'anonymous person'_ ; let us hope that we won't have problems in the future."

Yajima nodded his head, "anything for you and those kids Makie, I know they aren't bad at all and I will defend you guys till my very last breath."

Makarov smiled and shook the mans hand once more, "we will see you in there Yaj." And with that he turned around and called to everyone standing by the carriage and Ms. Marie, "alright everyone, shall we head in and get this over with?"

The dragons all nodded their heads as Gray and Gajeel helped the girls back on their tails and walked to stand behind Makarov and Ms. Marie, "don't worry about a thing kids, we will have this mess taken care of and have you home in no time." Makarov smiled and winked at them before following Yajima into the building.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **So, I'm gonna stop it here for now seeing as it's a pretty good stopping point lol.**_

 _ **I honestly don't think I'm going to add what happened in the meeting because really there isn't anything the council can do or say because my sweet dragon babies have done nothing wrong and let's not forget that several of the towns people and most importantly Ms. Marie came and defended them, so there literally is NOTHING they can do besides go "oh… well… fine! You can stay but the moment you mess up, you're outta there… blah blah blah; like Yajima or Makarov would let that happen… -_-**_

 _ **LEAVE MY DRAGON BABIES ALONE!**_

 _ **Anyways…**_

 _ **SO!**_

 _ **I really wanna see my dragons drawn up, like seriously. If somebody with more artistic talent than I've ever had would be so kind and draw them for me, Tkitty will love you forever and ever and I'll even use it as the stories new picture! XD**_

 _ **Seriously though… I would love to see them lol I do have a tumblr, just look for my tkitty23 self. I don't post shit because well… me and technology don't get along lmao, you might see the occasional picture or two buuuuut that's about it XD**_

 _ **I'M RAMBLING AND I'M SORRY!**_

 _ **Let me know how I did though and as always!**_

 _ **Much love from a Tkitty!**_


End file.
